Butterflies
by MissingMommy
Summary: What happens when James Potter moves into a certain redhead's neighborhood? Sparks will fly and friendship made, but what will happen when they get closer? Will Lily finally fall for James? LJ SBOC RLOC LA
1. Moving in

A/n- sorry guys I have to repost the whole 28 chapters to post the newer ones. I apologize very much. But here's chapter one once again, few minor changes to help pull out the quickness out of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoChapter One: Moving in?

A red-headed girl sat at a window on the second floor of a brick house. "Lily," her mothers' voice yelled from downstairs. She groaned but still put the book down and started out the door. "Lily, we have visitors, hurry up," her mother said again. Lily heard voice from downstairs.

"I'm here mum," she said once she was down the stairs. She walked straight before entering the living room. She noticed untidy black hair sitting in the armchair. "Uh no," she said.

"Lily, I would like you to meet the Potters'," her mother said.

"I know who they are," she said simply before turning to walk out.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked. "You should stay here and chat with our guests. It's only polite."

"Fine but only for a little, mum," Lily agreed, sitting in her favorite chair next to the window.

"Evans," a voice started.

"No," she said without tearing her eyes away from the window.

"I wasn't even going to ask," he said, looking sad.

"How could I be for certain?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Why won't you give me a chance, Evans?" he asked, standing up. She raised herself off the chair as well. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than it was. His hazel eyes where watching Lily with great interest. He loved everything about her. He watched her turn around and say something very soft.

"You know all my reasons Potter, no need for me to repeat myself," said Lily very icily.

Her eyes locked with his for second. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed both her mum and James' mum were watching them curiously.

"No there's another reason, what would that be?" he asked still looking in her eyes.

"You figure it out, and when you do find me. I would love to know what you think it is,"

she said sarcastically.

She turned to walk out, but she was stopped but James' voice, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just happen to be afraid. So what if I'm scared of you?" she asked.

"Everything. Why are you?" he asked once again.

"You say you won't hurt me, so have all the others. Everyone has seemed to hurt me even when they promised they wouldn't. Why would you be any different?" she asked. She walked away, tears in her eyes. She walked to the door and ran to the park. James watched her walk away, not even attempting to stop because he knew it would only make the problem worst.

While the parents made talk James and Sirius were talking in low whispers.

"What did I do this time Padfoot?" he asked the black hair boy sitting next to him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Moony can help more than me, he knows her better."

He tuned into the conversation between the mum's. "I wondered what that was all about."

"We can only guess," James' mum answered.

"Do you know what today is?" Lily's mum asked.

"Yes, it's the 23rd of August," James' mum muttered.

James swore under his breath and muttered, "Fury little problem." Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I thought it wasn't till tomorrow," James shook his head.

"Nah, tonight," he turned to his mum, "Sirius and I will be back tomorrow afternoon, remember we'll be at Remus'," he watched his mum nod before turning to Lily's mum.

"Nice to meet you," He shook his hand and walked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n- like I said minor changes. In my thought it doesn't go by the fast, or isn't that rushed.

M.M


	2. Talks with Sirius

_Hi, sorry this has taken so long, but between starting school, homework, and having to spend time with family my life can be so hectic. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy._

_Thanks to those of ya'll that reviewed. Please keep reviewing and if any ideas tell me please!_

_Chapter 2: Talks with Sirius._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_A blonde boy ran into the living room of Lily's house. "Aunty, aunty, aunty," the boy said._

"_Yes Luke?" Lily's mum asked._

"_I'm back," he said rising his arms._

_The black haired woman watched the scene unfold. "Luke, this is Mrs. Potter," Heather said._

"_Emily, this is my nephew Luke, he lives with us," Heather said again._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_James and Sirius came back around noon the next day. "Wow Remus must really hurt now," Sirius said._

"_James, Sirius, lunch time," Emily's voice rang from the kitchen. James and Sirius walked through the door to the kitchen and barely two steps in Sirius started pilling food on his plate._

"_I'm not really hungry mum. I'll eat something later," James said before walking away._

_Sirius swore loudly. "Sirius," Emily muttered._

"_Sorry Mrs. Potter. She has done it again," he muttered mostly to himself._

"_Who has done it?" Emily asked._

"_Evans," was all he could say._

"_The red-headed neighbor?" she asked curiously._

"_Yeah."_

"_Maybe James needs to change, and then she would notice him. She needs her space to think about it; maybe you could go and have a chat with her about him. She wants to like him but she's afraid that James will hurt her. Get her to be his friend first," Emily suggested._

_Sirius kissed her cheek, "You are brilliant, you know that right Mrs. Potter."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_Oi, Evans," Sirius yelled to a red-head. Sirius could hear her groan clearly, but decided to ignore it._

"_What now Black?" she asked in a false sweetness._

"_We are going to talk now," he demanded. He had seen shock run across her face then no emotions shown._

"_What could you possibly want? What? Have you not already ruined my summer?" she asked._

"_No I haven't, not 'til we talk about James," he replied with just the same amount of sarcasm as she had._

"_I don't want to talk about him," she said trying to get up from the swing she was sitting on. Sirius' hand held her in place._

"_I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it; I am telling you we are talking about James," he said loud enough for her to hear but not louder than that._

"_What Potter sent you out here to tell me lies?" she asked more sarcasm leeching onto her voice._

"_No James didn't send me out here; I came out here on my own accord," he said simply. His light gray eyes stared back into the nothing of Lily's._

"_This should be good," she said sarcastically. Her green eyes bore into his. She noticed his had sorrow in them, and also hate._

"_Do you know what you have done to my best friend? I'll answer that. He is always thinking of you and when you turn him down he lies for hours in the dorm. He stares at the ceiling thinking of you. He hasn't ever told me he was but I can tell by the way he looks. He is lying on his bed now thinking of you and you don't give a damn. A damn. When he says he won't hurt you, I promise you he won't," he paused, gathering his words before starting. "He cares so much for you but you don't want to give him the time of day. Just become is friend, I promise you he has change. He changed for you; I can hardly say I know my best friend now."_

"_I'll think about it, but I'm not promising you anything. I'll try to become his friend," Lily said thoughtfully._

"_I know you like him, Evans."_

"_Why do you say that?" she asked with her false sweetness._

"_They way you looked when I talked about him. It's the same look James has all the time when he thinks of you," Sirius replied._

"_I'm just scared that he will end up hurting me. You know Black?" she asked, looking up from the sand._

"_Yeah I know Evans, buts it's a chance you have to take. You'll never know if he will 'til he has," Sirius shrugged._

"_I don't want to be like the other girls he dated. I really don't need another guy hurting me, or just using me."_

"_You know why James dated all those girls?" he waited for her to shake her head. "He was just trying to take his mind off of you, which really didn't work very well. I will tell you this though; and whatever you do, don't think James will ever move past you. You are his first love. I mean he loves you with all his heart, but little by little you shatter what's left. I really don't want to see my best friend getting hurt because of you Evans," he said simply. He watched her eyes fill with love. "Plus Evans, there is a greater risk of you hurting him, than there is him hurting you."_

_Sirius back away, watching her swing once more. He noticed her facial expression was different. He walked away, leaving her to think about what he said._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_A/n-okay I have reposted it because I need a transition and some parts didn't sound good. _

_I was previously MicheavousMarauder but I have changed my name to MidnightsMoon. I still have the same signature people so if you see M.M signed at the bottom, ITS STILL ME._

_M.M_


	3. Giving in already

A/n- chapter three is reposted yay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lily sat on the swing, her eye adverted to the ground, lost in her own world of thoughts. Battles raged, and as of then the heart was winning. Her mind was over whelmed from what Sirius had said. Is Sirius lying to me? she questioned herself over and over again.

Only coming up with the truth of the matter, Sirius was right. She would only know if he'll hurt her 'til he has.

She sat there for a few more minutes before heading home to listen to some music. Her room filled instantly with Plain White Tee's.

Every time I see your face I can see the games you play Nobody can break hearts better Why do you have to be so damn clever?Turns you on Always getting what you want Made me believe that we would be together Why do you have to be so damn clever?

She sung along while thinking on one person she never thought she would, James Potter.

James entered downstairs as Sirius bounded through the front. "Prongs, mate," Sirius said cheerfully.

James threw him an unpleasant look an turned towards the kitchen. Sirius' smiled faded away quickly, as he followed behind James. Sirius figured it was better to be quiet than tell him about his encounter with a certain red-head. All in due time, he thought cheerfully to himself.

"What are you so happy about, Padfoot?" James finally spoke after a long silence. Sirius noted his voice was unpleasantly harsh, and cracked.

"You may want to talk to your little flower," Sirius said looking at James' reaction.

"Are you mad?" he simply asked, his voice harsher than seconds before.

"Not from what you guys tell me," he admitted. "Trust me, just talk to her." He grinned towards him.

After minutes of arguing, James gave in. "Fine, I'll talk to her. Happy?"

James was dressed in a light blue shirt and blue jeans. His mother had insisted on it.

James knocked at the door, and was fortunately enough to get Lily. Before she could protest, he pulled her on to the porch and shut the door.

"What," she asked angrily.

"Pad-Sirius made me come over here. I haven't a clue why. That part he didn't tell me," James answered.

The battle within Lily raged on, though only the heart winning, "Follow me," she forced herself to say.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks guys. Love the replies to this story might start another one. Love the reviews, keep them coming.

Sorry it took soooooo long. School has been very….lets say eventful.M.M


	4. Are you done being scared

A/n- reposting takes forever. Lol.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter four: Done yet?

Her white dress flowed in the howling wind, as she lead him to the on place of her own to think. The wind rushed on by her to blow past the other in the street.

He followed without a word. His thoughts consuming him. Her flip flops banging against the hot, paved gravel with each step she took. Her mind set one goal for then.

His mind let him notice the trees that were now eating at them as they walked farther. Her footfall had stopped. His mind wouldn't let him stop 'til it figure out what to say. He felt a warm hand on his wrist. "Stop, we're here," the angelic voice said.

He immediately stopped. "Where are we?" he gave a questioning glance at her then around. There was a bench, tree house, and water. A hill was behind the mountain. The sky shone brightly of pink, purple, and orange as the sun began is slow fall from the sky.

"This is -," his word stop suddenly as the colors appeared behind her. She was an angel. She looked beautiful.

"This is my favorite place in the world except Hogswarts. It's amazing to watch the sunrise or set here. Best view in the world," she muttered softly. He had to admit this was one hell of a place to watch sunrises and sets.

"Listen -," he started.

"No, you listen," she said. "If Sirius told you anything, then fine. But if Sirius didn't, I get the nasty job of telling you myself. Though I would love to hear you answers."

His head nodded automatically. "Well I had a little chat with Sirius earlier. He was much needed source of information," she continued, staring into the depths of forever. "The point I'm trying to make is this: I like you James, I like you a lot -,"

"Then what's the problem?" he cut her off.

"I'm scared. I'm scared you are going to hurt me."

"Lily, why would I want to hurt you? I like you a lot. No scratch that, I love you. I've loved you since first year. Long time right?" his voice cracking more and more with each word.

"I don't want to be another one of you discards. But you know you really should thank

Sirius once you get a chance, because he made me realize something," she drew a breath. The words were stuck together in her throat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n- it'll be a while before I get a new chapter but I'll be glad when this gets over. Cause then new chapters like crazy. 'Believe it,' in the words of Naruto.

M.M


	5. Do I have to tell now

A/n- Ok guys, I know I left you at a cliff hanger about last weeks upload. Well here's a recap. James and Lily are now at a place you'll hear a lot about in future chapters. They are talking there friendship out right now, so keep reading.

Disclaimer- I don't own the story I just write it. It belongs to J.K.R. only.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter five: Telling?

She inhaled deeply before speaking. "He told me that I'll never know if someone would hurt me 'til they have," her eyes were adverted towards the ground like usual. Without warning her head snapped up and started him in his eyes. She journeyed past what he would have normally let people into.

She could tell there was another side of him, that only the Marauders could see. He would only let them see. "Maybe I'm not perfect, maybe I can't see something like others do, but at least I have friends who love me for the way I am, you know?" she stuttered at parts, but most her voice was even and unemotional.

"It isn't always friends who love Lily," her head snapped up at the use of her real name.

"You haven't considered me a friend and yet I still love you. It doesn't always have to be friends who love you for who you are."

"What do you love about me?" these questions didn't surprise him any longer.

"Everything," he said quietly.

Her head turned slightly to the side, as she tried to figure out it he meant it. The sky continued to darken as the night progressed. Clouds filled the sky as a storm started to blow in.

What felt like an eternity later, she finally spoke. "Your not the James Potter I use to know. Most people don't even know me. The only people who really know me is Mary, Alice, and Hollie. Yet your not even my best friend and you know me as well as they do."

"Do you know me?" he asked.

"I know some about you," she answered.

"What do you know?"

"Your mum's name is Emily, your dad's name is Seth. Your favorite color is teal. You have you a huge secret that deals with the Marauders. Your eyes change colors with your moods. Peter just is there, and you have no idea why his still there. You look at eyes of a girl first because you see what they are about. It just so happened that you fell for me because of my eyes. When you fly you think of nothing else, only how free you are-" she went to continued.

"-You have a lot of things right. My parents names are Emily and Seth. My favorite color is teal. Nobody should know I have a secret with the Marauders. My eyes sometimes change with my mood, but mostly stay hazel. Peters there because he is trustworthy, and a true Gryffindor. Your eyes are what got me to this position now, and also what made me fall for you."

"But what you have wrong is when I'm flying I don't think of how free I am. I think of you. Yeah, maybe I think of you too much, Evans. But at least I know, I'm still here to try to get you another day. You know you're the only person in this world that could hurt me so much, yet I can't stop wanting you. I can't just say I'm giving up. Its not that easy for me to do. I've been head of heels for you since I met you," James stared at her with loving eyes.

"You've changed Potter. You've changed beyond what I would've of expected. Maybe I was just scared to give you a chance. I have to admit there was some things I liked about you before. The way you ran your hand through you hair. The way you were so confident.

When you went after something you never would give up 'til you had it. Maybe you've showed me something I needed to see. I needed to see, you would do anything for me. You proved you would, by changing what I said," she shrugged.

"I had giving up hope on you years ago, Evans. I had giving up all hopes I would hear that someday. It feels good to finally hear it," he smiled, not the cocky one, but the only he smiled when he was laughing with his friends.

"I love that smile," she said with her own smile. "I have something to say, then we can leave or we can stay if you like."

"I wanna hear it," he stated confidently.

"I want to try going out-," she started.

"Yes," he yelled.

"But under one condition. That would be, we don't tell anyone. We don't tell _anyone_ 'til I decided that this is really what I want to do. Can you live by those rules?" she questioned.

"Of course I can," he stated cockily.

"And we have to play it off as if were not dating around others. Understood?" he nodded.

"How long do we have to play it off?" she merely laughed. "You don't know how much I love it when you laugh, do you?"

"Not really," she replied. "It's about to rain," she said absent mindedly. The sky had gone black with white clouds above them.

"Lets stay," he said, "I know how much you love the rain."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Author notes- I have to say thanks for all the reviews.

Randommomment- sorry about the cliffy, I updated as soon as I could.

Danfan789- glad you liked it. And what things are you talking about? Also glad to hear I have you stuck to this story.

Dracosbabygrl-thanks for the review. I'm glad I have people who like it.

As for me, I'm thinking about starting another story but not 'til I have this story past the summer part. Well keep review. I love to hear from you all.

M.M


	6. What about Luke

Author notes- well recap- last chapter, James and Lily got together. Secretly thought. That is going to play a big part in my story. Now as heard of in Chapter 2, Luke had become a part of the story. Now you'll learn how Luke plays his role in the story. P.s. Luke is 11.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters, I only write the story. But I do own Hollie, and Luke.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter six: Luke?

"The tree house, my uncle built for me when I was 6," she had found herself letting him know everything her didn't already know about her. "That was the last time I really looked up to him. The time I stopped looking up to him was the time when Luke was born."

"Really, what happened?" James had a questioned look on his face.

"Him. Luke was the youngest of the 11 kid they have. There is the oldest, Bailey, who was 17 at the time of Luke's birth. Then there are the triples, Mark, Harvey, and Justin, who were 15. The twins, Chester and Christopher, 11. Ryan, 9. Will, 5. Dalton, 3. Keith, 1. And of course there was Luke, just born. They had always wanted a girl. They were going to name Luke, Kali if it was a girl," she drew a breath.

"I named Luke, That was the only thing they let me do. I loved Luke Madison Weaning. They never cared for Luke. _Never._ They blamed Luke for he wasn't a girl. They abused him. Busies down his back, arms, and stomach. They tried to hide it, they never could.

My parents soon found out and was so mad. That's why he lives with us now. We sit up on Saturday morning and watch American cartoons."

"Your little cousin lives with you now? How old is he?" he questioned.

"Luke's 11 now. I bet his going to Hogwarts. I can tell he has magical powers. I'm just waiting for his letter to arrive," she smiled.

"Lets go up to the tree house so we don't get to wet," he offered.

"Sure," she got up from her position and climbed the ladder. "Please open Say-ah-me," she stated.

"Why did you have to say that?" he questioned once more.

"Because since I turned 17 last January, I put a couple of useful charms on there. This tree house is invisible to the muggle eyes, unplotable unless I tell you were it is. I also put on a very powerful locking charm. It'll only open to my voice when I say 'Open.' Though I can change it to be where it'll open to your voice as well," she said as a afterthought. "Though that will be changed at a later date and time. As for now, I just want to sit up here with you."

Author note- so tell me. Whoop whoop, go me two chapters in one night wow. And its 12:16. Its late


	7. What about soon

Author note-just updating a lot so I don't have any reviews yet. Just one reviewer I'd like to say something to.

Randommomment-enjoying not having cliffhangers?

Disclaimer- I don't own the story I just write it. Luke and Hollie are my characters though. J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter stories.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter seven: Soon?

"What do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts?" she asked softly.

"Auror, of course. I want to help stop the murders of Voldemort," he replied without a second thought. "And you?" he shot back.

"The same. I just want to help people feel safe once they put their heads down to sleep at night," she returned. "I've always wondered, why is your favorite color teal?"

"Before I met you my favorite color was blue. Once I looked into your eyes, I loved the color green. Not any green, your eye color green. So seeming as though I couldn't have two favorite colors, I mixed them. It just so happened to be teal," he shrugged.

The rain beat upon the roof of the tree house. They were propped up upon pillows on the floor, watching the rain fall as they talked.

"Why wont you tell anyone your secret with the Marauders?" she gave him a look that just wanted him to tell her the truth.

He fought the look enough to say, "I can't. One, being its not my secret to tell. Two, its marauder honor. Three, you aren't a marauder. And my favorite answer being, its for me to know and you not to find out." He smirked.

He saw her smile as she lied there in his arms. "You know if someone told me two years ago I would be here today, secretly dating you, I would have told them to get help from St. Mango's permanently. But now laying here, I have figured out, that you do have a different side you don't let many people see."

"I don't let many people see that part of me for a reason. I don't want many people hurting me," he said.

"There is really nothing to fear about me," she said, "wait, yeah there is. That I'll love you more than you love me."

"I don't think you could."

"Is that a bet, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Why yes that is, Miss Evans. How much?" he countered.

"Ummmm……..10 galleons. Sound fair enough for you?" she questioned again.

"No I was thinking more of a kissing bet," he raised his eyebrow suggestively. "A kiss of 5 minutes, on my side of the bet. If I win that is."

"I say ok."

"Damn," he swore, "it's late. I've better go."

"Do you have to?"

" Yes before Padfoot sends the a squad of trained aurors on a man search." He laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Especially since he is Sirius Black." She joined him in laughter.

"I'll follow in a few minutes. I have to make it were you can get in here by yourself. Remember don't tell anyone. Do you remember how to get here?" she asked.

"Somewhat. I won't tell anyone, I promise," he promised. He was going to leave but not without kiss.

She looked at him a he stood up. She stood up with him. "Well I guess I'll see you soon. Owl me a next date. Not too soon though okay?"

Next thing she knew his lips were on her. Quickly he pulled away. "Night Lily."

"Night James," she said numbly. He climbed down the ladder. She watched him walk away, as she touched her lips, were moments ago his lips had been.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n- I have found a mouse, seeming as I'm using my dads laptop and his mouse pad is very very worn out as are the keys. Lol.

M.M


	8. How soon is soon

-1Disclaimer- I don't own anything, expect maybe Hollie and Luke. I only write the songs. J.K.R. owns all.

He entered house he now called is. He had a good alibi. He fought with Lily, and he walked around the neighborhood for hours.

He was greeted by May. "Can you please dray me, May?" he asked. She snapped her fingers and he was dry.

Sirius bounced down the stairs and jumped upon James. "I missed you so much Prongs," he stated.

"I was only gone for a few hours, though," he replied.

"I was ready to send a group of trained aurors in man hunt for you." James merely laughed at this.

"Dinner, James, Sirius," Emily's voice rang throughout the house. Sirius bolted to the dinning room. James followed, but at a slower pace. "Hold you hippogriffs, Padfoot, the food isn't going anywhere, anytime soon. Except maybe your stomach," James' added as an afterthought.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" His mum asked.

"Walking around the neighborhood," he replied instantly.

"I thought you were talking to the neighbor all afternoon."

"Only in my dreams, mum. I tried to talk to her, but we ended up yelling and we departed our different ways," he gave more lies as they ate them.

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. He would be sure to send Bugs with an letter, to explain it. He needed to brace her for Sirius' wrath. He wasn't one that you wanted on his bad side, especially if he was irate. He wrath wasn't a good one to face to either.

James didn't eat as much as usual, before he departed to his room. His mum had kindly painted teal, for him while he was out with Lily. His room was still a mess as he searched for a quill and parchment to write his letter.

_Dear Lily, (god, I love the sound of your name, Lily, Lily, Lily)_

_Well back to the point. You just might want to avoid Padfoot in any sort of way possible. I kinda told him we fought and I roamed around the neighborhood for ages. He might be a little mad at you. As for the next time we see each other. I want to see you soon. No I need to see you soon. How about this weekend. That's only 4 days way. I can easily get out. (don't ask how, you'll figure it out) You only have to get out. Just don't get in the way of Padfoot. _

_I can't wait to see you again._

_J.P_

He signed the bottom and tied it to Bugs. "Take this to Lily."


	9. You know

-1For the usual disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah. Luke and Hollie are mine, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.

For the author note: long time no see. Yeah I know I haven't been writing, life's just been a living hell lately.

She smiled as she read his letter. Only a couple more days left. She could wait, at least she hoped she wouldn't go mad by then.

james sirius remus peter marauders luke lily hollie madison girls

Days has gone by since she had last seen James, to be quite truthful she was going mad. Though she smiled as she got out of bed for it was Saturday.

She jumped in the shower, and changed her clothes. She put on a green cami and blue jeans. She applied eyeliner, light green eye shadow, and massacre. Now for her hair, she decided to put in a braid. Once she was done she admired herself in the mirror.

She could finally see James again, and she was happy. She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was met by Luke, Petunia, her mum and dad. She kissed her dad on the cheek, "Morning mum, dad."

"Morning, sunshine," he replied.

"Morning dear," she placed a plate of food in front of her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning Luke, as soon as your done we'll go watch our cartoons," she told Luke as she ate.

"I'm waiting for you," he cheekily replied, as he walked out the room.

He was sitting on the couch laughing at the cartoons when she walked in the room. "I thought you would never come," he said sarcastically.

She ruffled his hair as she sat down. They laughed at the cartoons 'til they were over. "Man they seem like they get shorter and shorter every Saturday," she told Luke.

"I know. That sucks."

She waited patiently for 5 o'clock to come around, though it felt like it would never come.

DING, DING, DING

She jumped when the clock stroke 5. By the door was her green flip flops she put on, on her way out. "Mum, I'll be back soon," she yelled.

"Okay, dear, have fun," her mother yelled back.

james sirius remus peter marauders luke lily hollie madison girls

This time James had found his way to the tree house on his own. A smirk was on his face as she walked up. He didn't wait longer, he swooped her up in a hug and spun her about.

His warm breath tickled her ear as he said, "I missed you."

"So I see," she replied laughing. He put her down at last. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Let's go up," she stated as she climbed the ladder. "Open please say-ah-me,"

Hours have gone by as they talked. The stars were out and there was no moon.

"Schools about to start soon. I can't wait to be back," she looked at him.

"It'll be easier to see you once we get back," he said thoughtfully.

"How?"

"Your forgetting, I'm a Marauder," he smirked, "I have a few things up my sleeve. I know a few place, have a few things to help," he shrugged.

"What kind of things?"

"Marauder stuff, you'll find out soon, for it will come in handy," he shrugged once more. His arm around her tighten, as he pulled her closer. Her head rested upon his chest. "You know I love you?"

"I think so."

"You know I'm the happiest person alive?"

"Pretty sure," she laughed.

"You know I had given up hope on you, but I still asked, I still wished, I still had faith that one day you'd say yes, I still hoped one day you'd be mine? I never in a million years thought I would be here now, able to hold you, kiss you, tell you I love you. I guess I got my wish after all," he looked at her, smiling.

"I guess you did," she agreed, as she snuggled into his chest.


	10. Your turn, right

-1Disclaimer- you should know the disclaimer by know but if you don't: I own nothing though I wish I did.

Author note- thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it. This is the second part of the second date, and of course it will go to Randommomment, and you shall see why. Thanks Randommomment for the suggestion, so I thank you with the story of how she started liking him.

Lily and James Remus and Hollie Sirius and Madison Frank and Alice

"Things are changing now aren't they?" she asked.

"I'm guessing so," came his reply. "What made you fall for me?" he asked after a minute.

There was a pause before she spoke. "I never hated you." He looked at her confused. "I liked you, just like every other girl in school. You were cute, smart and funny. But when you started dating lots of girl, I wanted to hate you. I made myself only see the trouble you made. I didn't want to be hurt. Then you started asking me out, and I could tell every time I said no you were breaking a little more."

"I told myself you deserved this for all the pain you caused those other girls. I told myself that you only wanted me cause you couldn't have me. I told myself you would only hurt me. I told myself to say no because I never wanted to be hurt. I told myself you were only feeding me lies," she drew a breath

"I didn't want to be one of those girls who cried over some guy. Cause my dad always told me that the guy that I should cry over wouldn't want to make me cry. I didn't want to be hurt like those other girl. The ones who cried for days. I didn't want you to throw me away. I didn't want to be the one who you lost interest in."

"I promised myself I would never be _that_ girl. One of your discards. But then Sirius came along. He told me that you only dated those other girls to get me off your mind, and it never worked. He told me that I never would know if you would hurt me if I didn't try. He told me there would be a better chance of me hurting you than you hurting me. I trusted him. After all he is your best friend, so I need to learn to trust him," she smiled looking away from his eyes.

She shivered. "Are you cold?" she only nodded. "Here," he gave her his jacket.

"Thanks," she muttered tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Time to go," he could only reply.

"Already? I don't want to go," she moaned.

"I don't either. Sirius is bound and detrimed on sending out a group of trained aurors after me if I am gone for too long. I'd be lucky if he didn't send them out already," she laughed.

"I love your laugh," his voice sounded husky in her ear. She shivered as he nibbled on her ear. "I love you."

She smiled, "We'd better go."

"I know." He stood up, pulling her with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned down slowly, whispering, "I love you," the whole gap in between them.

He pressed his lips to hers. Seconds went by before he pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've waited to be able to kiss you."

"I have an idea," with that Lily left the tree house.

Lily and James Remus and Hollie Sirius and Madison Frank and Alice

Later that night all she could think about was his lips on hers. God this was going to be one hell of a night.

Author note- Are you know happy Randommomment? Please review.


	11. Are you kidding

-1Disclaimer- I wish I owned Harry Potter

It would make my life a lot better

Author note- I didn't get as many reviews this time. Oh well. Here is to my faithful reviewers. I love the reviews. Keep them coming.

It was drawing closer to September 1st, and Lily's Hogwarts letter has came. She had been thrilled once it came. But to her biggest surprise, she had been made Head Girl. She immediately wrote to Madison, Alice, and Hollie.

Copying the same words on three separate pieces of paper, 'I was made Head Girl. When are you going to Diagon Alley? We should go tomorrow, that's when mum's taking me. Write back. With love, Lily.'

"Take these to Madison, Alice, and Hollie," Lily told Faye, her pure gray owl. She tied them to Faye's foot and her owl took off. She fell back on her bed, think of a trip to Diagon Alley and a certain messy haired boy.

Today was the day that Lily would be able to see her friends again before the term started. She picked out white tank top and baby blue jeans. She put her hair in a low ponytail at the back of her head and twisted it and clipped it into place. A few strands fell loose which she didn't bother with.

She lightly put on eyeliner and mascara, and coated her lips in shinning lip gloss. She slipped on her white sandals, and headed down for breakfast.

"Morning," she said happily. "You almost ready to go, Luke?"

He nodded once, then looked at his aunt, "Come on I want to go," he whined.

"I'm coming, hold your horses," Heather laughed.

Author note- I know its short, but that's all I could think of at this time. I'll probably write later tonight. Review please. And again I'm sorry for the shortness.

And for JesterBellsILove- remus is coming next chapter


	12. Remus

-1The usual disclaimer- I wish I didn't have to write this, but I own nothing but Hollie, Luke, and Madison, plus the plot.

Author note- Thanks for the new reviewers, I love hearing from you. Big thanks to Randommomment, and Dracosbabygrl. Randommomment has review on all my chapters, and I personally thank you for that. Dracosbabygrl has review 9 out of the 11 chapters, though I would love to keep hearing from you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heather drop Luke and Lily off at the Leaky Caldron. "I will be here at 4 this afternoon, be ready," she said simply.

"Yeah mum," Lily replied.

"Bye, Aunty," Luke said before leaving for the Leaky Caldron.

"We have to wait here for Madison, Alice, and Hollie," She told him.

"Okay," he said, as he patiently sat. He continued to bounce in his chair, unable to sit still. "Are they here yet?" he asked for the 10th time within the last 15 minutes.

"It's the same answer as before, no," she said.

"LILY," someone yelled, causing the heads in the Leaky Caldron to turn to her.

"Madison, Oh my gosh. I missed you so much," she said hugging the girl.

Madison has curly long blonde hair, and mystic gray eyes. She was a Quidditch player on the Gryffindor team. She has a nice figure, muscles and everything else. She was easily one of the top 5 most wanted girls at Hogswarts.

Before they could start a conversation about their breaks, Hollie and Alice pounced on them. "We missed you, we missed you," they canted.

"Your gonna kill us," Lily said, laughing.

"Sorry," they said together. Hollie and Alice burst out laughing.

"Guys, we have to get Luke's school stuff," Lily told them.

"He was accepted?"

"Of course. I wasn't surprised. In fact I was excepting it," Lily stated.

Alice gave her a look as if she had grown a third eye before shrugging it off. Alice was a light brown headed girl, with a deep brown eyes. She was currently dating Frank Longbottom. She's a bookworm, just like Lily, with a sense of humor tagged along with it.

Hollie, a Metamorphmagus, had currently decided to have hot pink hair, and yellow eyes. Hollie had an easy-going, well kept, goes with the flow personality. Though once she blows up, it will quickly become a disaster. Which she easily makes the top 5 most wanted girls in Hogswarts.

Madison, Hollie, Alice, and Lily had the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon to shop and catch up. First they had to make sure they had gotten all of Luke's school supplies before they got theirs.

"I want ice cream Lily, please?" Luke begged.

"Sure, come on. Pick out your ice cream," Lily said, standing at the counter.

"Chocolate," he said after a moment thought. "And I think I'll have strawberry."

"Here's your spoon, Have a nice day," the person at the counter replied lazily.

Lily spun around, walking into the person behind her. She spilled her ice cream down their shirt, "I'm so sorry about that."

She looked up as the person said, "Not a problem Lily."

"Oh my gosh, Remus!" Lily squealed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN- Sorry for the cliffy Randommomment, blame Zanto for he has given me the idea, and he wanted to be my editor.

JesterBellsILove- Remus has entered the building. :p

Write as soon as I can.

But for now I'm signing off

M.M


	13. Hiding Remus

-1The usual- I couldn't own Harry Potter even if I try.

A/N- Thanks to my reader. Even if you don't review. Though it would be nice. Thanks in-the-shadows-i-hide for pointing out some issues. I would also like to say that in chapter five, it says Mary, Alice, and Hollie. I am sorry for the mishap, it was suppose to be Madison. Madison's other name was gonna be Mary. Sorry for any confusion that might have caused.

"I missed you," Lily said to Remus, as she hugged him.

He laughed, "I missed you too." He sat down at their table. "How was your summers?"

"I spend most of my summer baby sitting Sarah and Ryan. That wasn't too much trouble seeming as Madison came over," Hollie answered first.

"Frank and I spend most of the summer going places. The only catch was I had to bring along Hank. He was way too protective," Alice sighed.

"Having to put up with Pet, isn't a fun summer. Besides that, I watched the usual shows with him," Lily said pointing at Luke. "But most of the time, I was out of the house."

"Sounds like fun," Remus remarked. "Had James and Sirius come over a couple days each month. But when they weren't there, I was stuck in the house with no hope of getting out."

"Yours sounds worst than mine, by a long shot," Lily laughed.

"I know at least Madison was over all summer," Hollie said turning pink.

"MOONY," a voice yelled.

"I'm not here," Remus said, ducking under the table. "I'm seeing how long it'll take them to find me."

They hide Remus under the table, and started small talk, "I was made Head Girl," Lily said proudly.

"I heard James was made Head Boy," Remus' voice supplied.

"Uhhh," Lily moaned, keeping the act up. She was truly happy James was made Head Boy. "That means I have to work with him."

"It won't be that bad will it?" Alice asked?

"Yes," Lily stressed.

"Why hello, Evans, Woods, Young, and Wilks. Have you seen Remus, it seems we have lost our friend," Sirius questioned.

"Why would we?" Alice shot back.

"Nope," Madison said.

"I wish," Hollie answered.

"I seen him a while ago, he head towards the Leaky Caldron," Lily lied.

"Thanks," Sirius said, walking out.

"Thanks, Lily, I wonder when he'll come back?" Remus stated.

"Remus, wish we could help you more, but we have to finish getting or supplies. My mum will be here soon, and I don't have any of my supplies," Lily said getting up.

"Bye," Remus said hugging each one of them.

A/N- Next chapter, Ollivanders, for Luke's wand. It'll be up shortly. Maybe by the end of the night, at latest. I have to finish cleaning my room before I post any more.

Read and Review. I promise I will answer all reviews.

Randommomment- hope this doesn't seem like a cliffy.


	14. How was it

-1Dis- Madison, Hollie, Luke and the plot are mine. Everything else is J.K.R

A/N- Thanks to everyone. I am glad you all are enjoying the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What seem like years later, they headed for Ollivanders. They saved getting Luke's wand 'til last. "Come on Luke, we have to get you a wand," Lily dragged him into Ollivanders.

"Welcome, Luke Weaning. I was wondering when you would come," Mr. Ollivanders said, from the back.

Luke just stared at him, his mouth open. Mr. Ollivanders didn't mind, he just took the measurements. He walked away, "Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered to himself. "Ah, that's where it went."

"Here, give it a wave," he said handed it to Luke.

Luke tried, he hand felt warm.

"12 inch holly and dragon hair," Mr. Ollivanders mutter to himself, writing it down. "It'll be 7 gallons."

"H-how do you know this is mine?" Luke asked.

"The wand chooses the wizard," Mr. Ollivanders stated, as he has several times before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily, and Luke stood saying their goodbyes Alice, Madison, and Hollie. "See you in about 2 days," Lily said wrapping Madison, Hollie, and Alice in for a group hug.

"Yeah, see ya," Alice said walking off with Frank, who was her way home. Frank was able to apparition.

Mrs. Woods showed up to pick up Hollie and Madison. They waved, "See you September 1st," Hollie said before getting in.

Heather was the last to show up. "Hey Aunty," Luke said cheerfully.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Very good. I seen Remus, and Sirius," Lily said.

"Well glad to hear it," she said. The rest of the trip went by in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- I think I have finally found an effective scene changing device.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I love hearing them.

But for now I'm signing off

M.M


	15. Does Luke like Alexa

-1Disclaimer- unfortunately none of Harry Potter is mine. I only own the plot, Luke, Hollie, and Madison.

A/N- hey guys, I know I haven't been writing lately. Lots of things have came up. First, back to school. Second, my mom has decided to spring clean in the middle of January. And lastly, my cat just died, and I am very upset about it. So just bare with me for a few, and hopefully I can get everyone to Hogwarts within the next chapter or two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She was having trouble finding the snooze button, so her fist came down on it instead. Hitting it hard, several time before it was silent. Lily yawned, looking at her broken alarm clock. "I really should stop hitting them," she said to her self.

After slipping her slippers on, she headed for Luke's room. She had a pillow in hand just incase he didn't want to wake up. "Luke, you have to get up. We have to leave for Hogwarts today," she tired her best to cover her yawn, which she failed miserably to do so.

"No," Luke groaned. "I'm still tired."

"We have to," Lily argued.

"It's 7 o'clock in the bloody morning," He said, looking at his unbroken alarm clock. "I'm going back to bed." Luke turned over pulling the covers over his head.

Lily snuck ever so quietly next to his bed, aiming for his head with the pillow. "You leave me no chose," she smiled mischievously. The pillow collided with his head, repeatedly. "Get up."

"I'm up."

"No your not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"I'm up. I'm up. I'M UP" he yelled getting out of the bed.

"Now that's up, Luke," Lily smirked at him. "Get dressed. You still need to pack," she reminded him.

"Is that why you woke me up so bloody early?" Luke questioned, in disbelief, his voice sounding murderous.

"Um hm," Lily replied, darting out of the room.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 7 O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING TO PACK," Luke yelled, outraged.

'Bad move, Lily. You made him mad.' Lily thought. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded, smirking.

"YOU COULD HAVE PACKED IT FOR ME. I WOULDN'T HAVE GIVE A HOOT," Luke screamed. Luke was all but pleasant when woke up at an ungodly hour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Many hours and screams coming for Luke later, Lily had successfully gotten Luke's trunk packed and next to the door. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Lily asked, smiling sitting down to breakfast.

He looked at her with the most demonic look he could muster with the lack of sleep. His hair was still wet from his shower, his clothes were untidy, and he was almost falling asleep in his breakfast. He almost reminded her a James. She would be seeing him and everyone else in just an hour, she couldn't be more happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Luke," Lily said, pulling on his arm. Her mum and dad tagging along behind them.

"Evans," a voice said right before the platform.

"Potter, Black, Remus, Peter," she greeted. She pulled Remus into a hug, seeming in the charred as he was the only one she liked.

Her parents cleared their voices. Lily got the hint. "Mum, dad, this is James Potter," she stated motioning to the boy with untidy hair. "Sirius Black," she did the same for the dark brown headed boy.

"I thought you have forgotten my first name, _Lily_," Sirius said.

"That would of been a shame, now wouldn't it, _Sirius_," Lily icily said.

"That's Remus Lupin," Lily continued as if nothing happen. "And that's Peter Pettigrew. They form the Hogwarts Marauders."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Remus said formally. Nudged Sirius hard in the ribs.

"Nice to meet you too," Sirius said, rubbing his ribs. "You know that hurt," he whined.

"It wasn't suppose to tickle," Remus replied.

"We have to go," Lily turned he attention to her parental unit. Her mum looked as if she was going to cry, gave Lily a big hug.

"Be good, write us okay?" she asked.

"Yes'um," Lily replied.

Her father pulled her into a big hug, saying, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Lily said. Once Luke had said his goodbyes, Lily told him, "Follow me."

She headed for the wall at full speed. Closing her eyes as always. She let out a gasp as she opened them once again to see the beautiful scarlet train, blowing it whistle. It was still as beautiful as the day she first laid eyes on it. She looked around for the familiar golden locks of Luke's hair. She found him, he was just staring at a girl. A first year judging by her size.

"Come on Luke, we have to get a compartment," Lily said.

But instead of following her, he boldly walked up to the girl. She had eyes of teal, and light blonde hair. "Hi," Luke said weakly. "What's your name?"

"Alexa," she replied, shyly. "And you?"

"Luke," he offered her his hand. "You a muggle-born?" he asked.

Alexa only nodded. "Me too," he told her, "me too."

Alexa smiled at him. "Really?" she asked eagerly.

He nodded. "Do you want to meet my cousin, Lily. She can help you," he told her.

"That would be nice. Are you a first year too?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, and did you know you pretty?" Luke shot back, walking her over to Lily, while carrying her trunk. Alexa blushed. "Lily, can you help Alexa?"

Lily kneeled, "How can I help you Alexa?" Lily asked softly.

"I need to find a place to sit," Alexa replied shyly.

"Well that's not a problem. You can sit with my friends, Luke, and I," Lily said, levitating their trunks. "We have to find my friends though."

Luke and Alexa made small talk on their way to the compartment. Lily stopped and opened a compartment, "Here we are."

"Hollie, Madison, and Alice was sitting in the compartment, talking quietly. Them talking quietly, then stopping abruptly when she enter kinda terrified her. "Hey guys, this is Alexa, Luke's new friend. She is in need of a place to sit and Luke offered our compartment," she rolled her eyes. She stored their trunks before motioning for them to sit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- hope you all liked. I had to bring in someone for Luke, now did I?

How I came up with her look was I wanted a girl with a different look. My friends favorite color is teal, Alexa's eye color. And I meant to put light _brown _hair but instead I put light blonde hair. So I was just like, whatever.

Just read and Review. I love hearing from you. Any idea? Love to hear it.

But signing off

MicheavousMarauder


	16. Hogwarts

A/n- I know that I have two different stories for Alexa's past. I have decided which one I liked better, and gotten better response out of so that's the one I'm gonna use.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Every one looked at the small girl. Alice, Hollie, and Madison made room for the new comers. "Hello Alexa," Alice greeted. "I'm Alice." The small girl politely nodded and said a quiet, "Ello."

Hollie held up her hand and said, "I'm Hollie."

"Ello."

"Madison."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Alexa said.

The train started going and everyone wanted to know about Alexa. They filled Alexa in on everything they could possibly think of. "Well Hogwarts has 4 houses. Gryffindor, the bravest of the brave. Ravenclaw, the brains. Slytherin, the only house with only purebloods. Hufflepuff are everything that the other houses aren't," Madison said.

"So Alexa, where are you from?"

"America," Alexa said, with a heavy southern accent.

"Really?" Luke questioned eagerly.

"Yup, Georgia."

"Why'd you move?" Hollie asked.

"Mom and dad divorced. When they did, dad moved back here," Alexa shrugged.

"Doesn't it bother you that you don't get to see your mum?" Lily asked.

"No. Not really. All mom ever did was yell at me, telling me everything I did was wrong," Alexa said smiling at the thought.

"I have to go, Head duties," Lily said getting up. "Be back here in a few."

Lily walked down the walkway, heading toward the prefects compartments. She spotted James walking a little ahead of her. James turned around and smiled once he seen her. Lily caught up and he fell into step with her. The silence that had taken over was pleasant. The head meeting was due to start in a few minutes. James slid the compartment door open and stepped to the side to allow Lily to enter first. She said, "Thanks," barely auditable.

Once all the prefects were seated, Lily started, "Lets keep this short, sweet and to the point. Looking around I see most of the prefects from last year, minus the 7th year. Welcome 5th year prefects. I wont explain the duties to you, seeming as everyone wants to get out of here, so I expect the 6th and 7th year prefect should explain for you."

James started holding out a hat filled with pieces of parchment. "You shall only take on from this hat," he held up the one in his right hand, "and only one from this one."

The prefects had pulled two pieces of parchment, once containing their patrol partners and times. One prefect had raised his hand, "No you can't change partners. You should learn to work with someone beside you housemates," James quickly said, before the prefect could ask.

"You can go back to your compartments, and friends now. Meeting is over," Lily stated. Everyone rushed out of there like chickens with their heads chopped off. "Not so fast Potter, we have to patrol for a few."

Before she could say another word, something was over her head. James put his finger it his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. "Its an Invisibility Cloak," he said as if reading her mind. "No one can see us." He smirked. He bent down and kissed her deeply. "I had to do that sorry," he muttered apologetic in her hear.

"Don't apologies. I wanted to, but decided against it," she kissed him.

"I love you," James whispered.

"Come on, we have to go," Lily looked at her feet refusing to look at James. He quickly pocketed the cloak, and held the door for Lily. The patrol passed without talking, thankfully. Lily entered the compartment that she was sharing with Madison, Hollie, Alice, Luke, and Alexa. "We are almost there, time to change."

The girls headed to the bathrooms to change, while Luke just decided to change in the 

compartment. He was munching on a Sugar Quill when Alexa entered. She had pulled back her hair in a perfect ponytail, and looked nervous. Luke blushed before saying, "You look beautiful."

It was Alexa's turn to blush, "Thanks. You look nice too."

"It's gonna be fine, I bet you get into Gryffindor," Luke started staring.

Alexa was messing around with the little bit of bangs that was left out. She braided, and unbraided that same piece of hair at least five times before Luke asked, "Do you always braid your hair when you nervous?"

"Sometimes, but very rarely, mostly when I'm bored," At that point the others had entered giggling.

"Hogwarts is coming into view. We're almost home," Madison smiled.

The scarlet train had finally slowed to a stop. "Come on, its Hogwarts time," Alice yelled happily. The jumped of the train, to hear Hagrid's booming voice. "Firs' years over here. 

Come on now, firs' years follow me."

"We'll see you at Hogwarts," Lily yelled, getting in a carriage.

Alexa grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it tight, and the approached the boats. "Four to a boat now. Hurry up."

Alexa and Luke grabbed the closes one, and two other girls climbed in too, "Mind if we join you?"

They shook their heads. "I'm Luke, this is Alexa."

"Emma, and Ember. We're twins."

The ride went silent, as Hagrid yelled, "Watch your heads."

Luke and Alexa gasped as they looked up at the castle. It loomed over the Black Lake. The boats stopped at shore, and Alexa tighten her hold on Luke's hand. Hagrid walked them up a flight of stairs, and to the left. A women dressed in Green robes, was waiting at the doors. She wore glasses perched on her nose. "Good evening students. This is Hogwarts," she motioned around her.

"This will be your home for the next year. In a few minutes you will past through these doors, and join you house. You shall either be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. You can either earn house points from triumphant or lose them for any rule-breaking. But before you can sit with you house you have to be sorted. The Sorting ceremony will start in a few minutes. I will come and get you once it starts," with that the mysterious lady disappeared.

Alexa now had a death grip on Luke's hand. He could no longer feel his fingers, and he wasn't about to tell Alexa. "Just breath Alexa, its gonna be okay," Luke tried to calm her. 

"In, out. In, out. In, out," Luke coached. Her grip slacken a little, allowing blood to pump through.

The Lady appeared, "It's time."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- Now there should be a little button that says review, push it. That's good, now write some thoughts or just tell me if you like it. Okay your doing good. One more step. Tell me if there is a button that goes across the bottom of the popped up screen that says summit. Now push the button. Very good.

Sorry it took so long.

M.M


	17. Who's head boy and girl

-1Disclaimer- I think you should know it by now. But if I were J.K.R I would be the richest person I know. But I am not so whatever. Alexa, Luke, Hollie, Madison, and plot, are so totally mine

A/N: I love hearing from you all. I am very glad to hear that a lot of you loved my last chapter. That is my favorite one along with chapter two.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alexa's grip on Luke's hand tighten even more once she heard the voice say, "We are ready."

The lady in the front lead them through the doors that they have been standing in front of. A small gasp escaped Alexa's mouth as Luke dragged her along. She looked at the ceiling which was a purplish-black of the nighttime sky. The sky was clear as it was outside. The four long house tables were watching the new first years head to the front for Sorting.

Some first years let out a breath of relief, one first year burst out with, "I'm gonna kill my brother, he said it was gonna hurt. Lair." The Great Hall laughed at the small boy.

"Now you will one by one come and sit upon the stool, and I will place this hat upon your head. Once it yells out a house you shall go sit with your new housemates," Professor McGonagall spoke. Alexa's grip, which was untill now loosen, tighten to her death grip.

"Atkins, Emilee," Professor McGonagall said. The Great Hall silenced and Sorting had begun. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Emilee's head, and seconds later it yelled, "RAVENCLAW."

Name after name had been called. Patrick Anza, had made the first new Hufflepuff.

"Cullen, Alexa," Professor McGonagall called. Luke pushed her a little, giving her an encouraging smile. Alexa walked to stool with elegance, pride, and courage. Alexa smiled broadly as the hat was placed upon her head. "A lot of knowledge I see. Plenty of courage. Not bad at all. You'll do good in RAVEN-"

"Not Ravenclaw," Alexa yelled. All eyes were on her, nobody has ever said anything against what the Sorting Hat said.

"Are you sure? You'll do great in Ravenclaw. Well if your sure then, GRYFFINDOR." the hat yelled.

The tables clapped in a shocked state. Alexa took the hat off and handed it to a stunned Professor McGonagall, and quickly took her seat next to Lily, and Hollie.

Luke looked surprised but then again it was the spontaneous Alexa. Professor McGonagall quickly wiped the shocked look off her face and continued as if nothing happened. Name after name, Luke quickly became bored as he waited patiently for his turn to be sorted.

"Weaning, Luke," Professor McGonagall called. Luke walked slowly not showing that he was ready for it to be over, just for the food.

The voice of the hat filled his head, "More than a healthy dose of courage, and not a bad mind either. You should be in GRYFFINDOR," the hat screamed. The Gryffindor table clapped the hardest by far. Luke smiled as he took of the hat. He waited for Professor McGonagall to roll up the parchment in her hands, once the parchment was rolled he shoved the hat into her hands and hopped to the seat right next to Alexa.

Professor Dumbledore stood, and the whole hall quickly silenced, "Welcome new students, welcome back old. As you should know the Forbidden Forest is, like it names hints, forbidden to all students." Dumbledore looked right at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who put on an innocent look. "I would like you to give a round of applause to this years Head boy and girl, Lily Evans and James Potter," when he said this everyone stared at Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had a look of surprise on her face, just like what happen with Alexa.

"And again students no magic between classes. I think that's it, so everybody dig in," he clapped and food appeared on the plates in front of them.

"Potter, let me see your head letter," Lily asked.

He fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her asking, "Why."

"Professor McGonagall was surprise to hear we were made heads. Ah no wonder she was surprised, she didn't write these, Dumbledore did," Lily said reading Dumbledore's signature at the bottom of the letter.

Luke's eyes widened like a child in a candy shop, as he pilled food on his plate. He barely talked between eating. Everything was so delicious. "Why is you hand red, Luke?" Lily asked, just noticing the redness of his hand.

"Alexa used it to practice squeezing the life out of people," He joked. Alexa blushed.

"I see she tried very hard," Alice commented.

"Yeah, She had my hand in a death grip for ever," Luke said, making Alexa blush even more. Dessert shown up and was being devoured by Luke, James, and Sirius. Everyone barely got any dessert after they were finished. Luke sat back yawning. "Time to sleep yet?" he questioned Lily.

As if on cue, Dumbledore stood up and starting saying, "I believe you are now stuffed and tired. Also I would like to see the Head boy and girl in my office. Now tuck in and sleep well."

Everyone stood up and the prefects started calling, "First years follow me."

Finally the first year Gryffindor's had made it to the Gryffindor Tower. "Girls, top of the stairs and to your right. Guys same but to your left. Sleep well," Lily said, leaving the common room. As she walked out she pulled James with her. "Come on, we have to go to Dumbledore."

"Oh yeah."

The trip was silent until they reached the part with the password. "Try any muggle candy you can think of," James told Lily.

"Lemon Drops?"

"Licorice?" the door open to reveal stairs. They knocked on the door at the top of the stair case.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice. James pushed the door open. "Welcome. Congratulations on becoming Head boy and girl. I suppose you know you duties and rules."

Lily nodded. "Very well, I will tell you that you head room is down the hallway from Gryffindor Tower and the password is 'Passion'. Well I'm guessing that is all, you may go now.

James and Lily got up and was about to leave when Dumbledore's voice said, "There is a fine line between love and hate, and that is passion." They walked to the head's picture.

"Password?" The knight asked.

"Passion," Lily muttered.

"Very well, you may enter."

Lily walked into the cozy common room. A fire was going in the fire place, and roared amongst the room. It was colored in garnet and gold, Gryffindor house colors. She spotted her name on the door to the right. "Ah, finally, bed. I'm beat. Night James," she said. Kissing her cheek.

"Night Lily," James said, kissing her fully on the mouth. He broke apart and departed for his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…….After James and Lily left Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, why did you make James Potter and Lily Evans heads? Don't you know Lily will be likely to kill James before the months up," Professor McGonagall ranted.

"I understand, but I have my reasons," Dumbledore said.

"And what would those be? To let James die at the hands of Lily?" She innocently asked.

"Have you ever hear, 'There is a fine line between love and hate and that passion'?" Dumbledore asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked impatiently.

"There are always auras around people who are meant to be enemies or lovers, Professor. Red for hate and yellow for love. Have you seen the aura the surrounds Mr. Potter and Miss Evans?"

"No I haven't."

"Well their aura is yellow. The head duties are only a trick to get them put their differences aside and work together. Their love will find someway to get them together, Professor. That is why I made Mr. Potter and Miss Evans heads," Dumbledore concluded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: Hugs and High fives to anyone who reviews. I love all my faithful reviewers. Fire of Thine Eyes- previously Randommomment. Upcoming reviewer- Hollisterlove x3.

All new reviewers, thanks for reviewing. I love hearing from everyone. Please continue to review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Well it is 10:30 on a school night, I just couldn't sleep till I finished the chapter I started at 8:30. So I am going to bed. I love all you.

Signing off

M.M


	18. Bets

-1Disclaimer- I own nothing. Never have, never will. I can't come up with anything relatively close to Harry Potter.

A/N- I love the reviews. Keep on. I love you guys. You're amazing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Everything was quiet in the Gryffindor common room. A group of 9 sat in the corner, talking ever so quietly.

"Bet time?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh yeah," Alice agreed.

"Okay, here's the rules of the game. One they have to get together. Two, no pranks. You can only give them a little push. Three, we can spy but we can not make it evident that we are betting. Four, if they don't get together in the time periods we pick, they get the money," Hollie laid it down.

"I'm in," Remus said.

"Bet."

"In," Peter claimed.

"Oh yeah."

"Yup," Frank said.

"Of course, it was my idea," Sirius looked at Hollie as if she had lost her mind.

"'Course."

"Hell yeah."

"Hell no," Luke crossed his arms. "I'm not betting."

"Come on Luke you have to bet, its only fun," Alexa said.

"I'm gonna loose, and I need my money right now," Luke lied.

"Fine," Hollie huffed. "Time to pick our dates. I am so picking December 20th to 30th, for 5 galleons."

"October 30th to November 5th," Remus bet, "And for 5 galleons."

"November 20th to 30th, for 5 galleons," Sirius bet.

"Umm….I think I'm gonna go for October 1st through 10th for again 5," Alice thought.

"November 12th through the 22nd, for 5," Frank added.

"December 5th to 15th, for 5," Madison said.

"October 15th through 25th, for 5," Alexa told them.

"September 30th to October 10th, for 5," Peter said.

"Why are you going for this month?" Sirius asked a stupid Peter.

"I'm just gonna be out of the 5 galleons anyway," Peter reasoned.

"Well the winner gets 35 galleons, and if they get together afterwards, James and Lily are up 40 galleons," Hollie add up.

"Well since this is over, I'm headed to bed," Remus yawned, standing up and heading over to the 7th year dorm.

"I'm headed there too," Sirius waved goodnight and walked into the room. "Hey Remus, wanna bet?"

Remus smirked, "What about?"

"What else, how long it'll take James to figure out we're betting about them," Sirius's smirk was just as big and mischievous as Remus'.

"How much you giving over? I'm a good 5 sickles will the bets name on it," Remus pulled out 5 gold coins from his pocket.

"Same," Sirius pulled out an equal amount of sickles from his pocket.

"You are so on," Remus smirked.

"I give it a week before he'll know," Sirius put out his hand.

"Three days tops. He's smart enough to figure something's up with us," Remus shook the outreached hand. "Remember, we are not allowed to tell him. Hint around, nothing. No pranks."

"'course," Sirius said a little too good.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Remus pulled the curtains around his bed and sheets over his body, in seconds he was sound asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the girls dorm…..

"Wanna bet?" Hollie grinned at Madison and Alice.

"Sure," Madison shrugged.

"'Bout?" questioned Alice.

"How long the Marauder can keep it from James," Hollie grin grew bigger. She knew that they couldn't keep thing from James.

"I give it a week before Sirius cracks, and tells him. I'm giving 5 sickles this time," Madison said, thinking just like Sirius. She pulled out her sickles and put them in a pile on Hollie's

"2 weeks before he tells, because Remus will keep him in check. 2 sickles," Hollie dig in her pocket for the coins. She too placed them into the pile.

"3 sickles, on 5 days," Alice dug for her sickles before placing them with the others. They shook each others hands.

Alexa stood in the door and interrupted their train of thoughts. "Bet me?"

"'bout?" Hollies was the first to ask.

"How long before Luke spills why he did join in on the major bet," Alexa lend against the post of Hollie's bed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked slowly.

"There was a different reason to why Luke didn't join in. There is something he know, but we don't. I want to bet on how long before he finally tells us the real reason," Alexa explained.

"He was lying?"

"You couldn't tell?" Alexa asked.

"Nope. Well I'm gonna guess, 2 weeks. And 5 sickles," Alice shrugged.

"A week and that's for 3 sickles," Hollies said.

"3 weeks, going for 3 sickles as well," Madison smirked.

"A month, and I'll take 4 sickles," Alexa grinned.

"Deal," they all grinned.

"Well its late, and classes are tomorrow, I need sleep. See ya in the morning'," Alexa departed for the first year bunks. The seventh year bunks went black after Alexa left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily awoke to James whispering words into her ear, which was being tickled by his breath. "Your awake, Foxy," he called her a pet name.

"Almost there," she muttered.

"Come on, you're gonna love this," James pulled her out of the comfy bed. Flicking his wand at her, her clothes changed for bedtime, to her school robes.

"It's only 5 o'clock in the bloody morning. Why are you waking me up this early?" asked Lily in a murderous tone. She, like Luke, had issues with people waking them up at ungodly hours.

"A date, foxy, a date," James smiled lovingly at her.

"Fine, where are we going?" again she asked.

"You'll see, Foxy," his smile grew, as her voice soften from the murderous tone she had just used. He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss before summoning his broom.

"I'm not getting on that thing," her voice dripped with fear.

"Come on, I'm not gonna drop you," he patted the spot in front of him. She noticed that she would be sitting in front of him, so she reluctantly got on. "It's gonna be fine, see," he muttered into her shoulder as he kicked off. He flew through the open head window, straight up. After a few minutes, he landed on the top of the Gryffindor tower. The stars were still shinning brightly as she got off.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

"My favorite spot. My dream land," James said softly to her, "I come up here when I want to think. Be alone. Talk to the stars." She laughed. "Seriously, they are very good listeners. Better than Sirius. Think about you." he blushed.

"Ever brought another girl up here?" Lily wanted to know.

"No. The only person I ever wanted to bring up here is standing here with me," James blushed deeper. He motioned for Lily to sit next to him on the blankets he had brought up here before he woke her.

He laid there with her in his arms stargazing, until the sun started to rise. That was the real reason he brought her up here was to see the amazing sunrise that happened every morning. The colors of the sky slowly started to change. He looked at her so sweetly. "Now this is the real reason I brought you up here. Since you love sunrises and set, this is my favorite place to watch it."

Swirls of colors filled the sky as they watched the sun slowly rise into the horizon. "This is beautiful, James. I love it," Lily said.

"You want to know why I love it?" he question. When she nodded he went on, "It reminds me of you."

He pressed his lips to hers, for the second time that morning. He ran his tongue over her lips. She felt it, and allowed him to taste her. He deepen the kiss a little more, before breaking away for air. "Come on, it's almost breakfast time. I'll bring you back up here soon," he pecked her lips once more before mounting the broom with her and kicking off. He kissed her shoulder as sucked a little, leaving a little red spot there.

He landed not to long after kicking off, and jumped off. He headed towards the bathroom, brushing his teeth, trying and failing to comb his hair. He grabbed his book bag from his room and met Lily in the common room. "Ready," he asked.

"You left a mark," she told him softly, pulling at her shirt and shown him the little red mark.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"You better be glad the it is coverable," she told him. He kissed her once more. This one was very deep and passionate, and she broke it off, gasping for air.

"God, you make me so venerable. She said, restarting the kiss he begun. After a few minutes, they finally walked out of the common room, book bags slung over their shoulder. They headed to breakfast, quietly, knowing fully well they wouldn't be eating.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- omg, I loved writing this chapter. The sunrise scene was originally suppose to be later, but I wanted this chapter to be longer, so there you go.

Press the little 'go' button write something and press the enter button. There you go, you know how to review.

Peace

M.M


	19. I love you

-1Disclaimer- hopefully by now you should know it. I'm not gonna write much anymore, you should get it by now.

A/N- Hollisterlove x3.…..you make me feel all warm and loved, thanks for reviewing. You and fire of thine eye are my two top reviewers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily walked with her normal bounce, as she made it to the Great Hall. First day of classes. She quickly spotted her friends and sat by them, who was sitting next the Marauders. "Hello," she greeted as she sat.

"Lily," Madison almost screamed.

"Come down, Maddy," Lily laughed. Professor McGonagall came down the aisle, handing out schedules.

The nine 7th years laid their schedules on the tables, and Remus started telling who had the same classes. "Everybody except Peter has double Transfiguration together. Everyone has double Charms. Then again, everyone except Peter, has potions."

"Man today's gonna rough," Sirius stated what was on everyone's mind, "Double Transfiguration, and Charms, then having to go through Potions."

They all groaned. Alexa and Luke had the exact same schedule, lucky them.

The day passed without the slightest problem, except maybe being bored from having to sit through the same lecture 2 times. By lunch time they had a 12 inch paper due on Monday, about why they are in this class, and they had to practice old charms, for you guessed it, Charms. Two classes down, one to go.

Luke and Alexa sat through 2 out of 3 classes, both giving the same lecture. At least they didn't have homework, just yet. The group was starving once they got to lunch. The guys stole almost all the food that they could see. Eating thing they didn't even like. Lunch was used practicing the old charms they were suppose to mastered last year.

Lily jumped when she heard the bell signaling that lunch was over and Potion was to start. She made it to potion, sitting with James, because her friends had already pair up and Sirius took over Remus. She hide her smile as she sat.

"This year, you'll be making more complex and difficult potions than you have seen in the six years you have been here. There will be a lot of note taking required to pass," Professor Slughorn said, looking right at James and Sirius, who again put on an innocent look. "Here are the note for today, copy them and learn them. That will be all for today." He tapped the board will his wand, and sat down.

The room was filled with the scratching of the quill on parchment. Lily simply tapped her wand on her parchment and again on James' and the notes were copied onto their papers. "How you do that?"

"Magic," she smirked. _Thanks for taking me up there this morning, _she wrote on another sheet of parchment.

_No problem. I love spending time with you anyways, _he wrote back.

_So why did you take me up there this morning? _she questioned.

_Oh I forgot to tell you, they have a bet going. All of them except for Luke. On when we'll get together. We're gonna get 40 galleons. Pity that Peter was the closest to it, _he quickly wrote. Pretending not to notice what she had wrote.

_Are you Serious?_

_No that's Sirius Black, _he responded without thinking.

_Haha very funny, _came her reply.

_Sorry about that, Sirius has me saying that now, _he explained.

_So we get 20 galleons each then, that's good. Why isn't Luke in the bet? _she questioned.

_I think he knows. He lied, not a very good one., but he still lied. He knows more than he wants to share, _James wrote.

_Knowing my cousin, he probably does. Sneaky, deceiving cousin of mine, _Lily wrote, laughing.

_Yeah I know, _James chuckled.

The page went blank as the bell rang, finally it was the end of the classes. Lily and James walked out of the classroom with the gang, as they headed for the Head common room. They fell onto James's and Lily's couches once they entered the common room. Lily waved her wand and her quill started writing the essay that was due next Monday. Once the quill finished writing the essay Lily went into her room. Closing the door after Alice, Madison, Hollie, and Alexa had enter.

"Man your room is better than ours," Hollie said in awe. Her room was soft red and yellows, showing her Gryffindor pride. She had a king sized bed surrounded by the usual four posters. A bookcase with her favorite books. A vanity for doing her makeup in the mornings. A closet half as big as her room. And another door lead to the her own bathroom.

"Yeah I know. We're so getting ready in your room for dances. By the way, when are they gonna be?" Alice asked.

"Potter and I have to decide on that," she rolled her eyes in disgust. Putting on the best act she could.

"Ohh….," Alexa said, doing a running start to land on Lily's bed. "Thanks, for being my friend. I never really had any before," she told them sadly.

"That's fine, Alexa," Lily comforted.

Hours later the gang left the Head common room, leaving James and Lily alone. James pulled out something, "Look at this."

"What is it?"

"The Marauder map. It shows everyone in Hogwarts, and what they are doing at this very moment. This is handy for sneaking around for dates," he said showing her the map.

"Wow, how long it take you to make it?" asked Lily.

"A year," answered James.

"Ohh….Well I'm beat James, I'm going to bed," she said. Instead of letting her out of his grip, he pulled her closer. Kissing her hungrily. She parted her lips and his tongue met hers as he deepen the kiss. It was so passionate and powerful, it took them to the point of having to breath to break apart. She took several deep breath before restarting the kiss. Only when breathing became a problem again did they stop.

"You make me lose my mind I swear, James," she told him, kissing him again, only lasting seconds.

"And you know you love it," he said, pulling her back into another kiss.

"Yes I do," she gasped, when he let her go again.

"I love you so much, Lily. I swear I love you," he said. Pressing his nose to hers.

"I can tell."

"Why don't you ever say I love you back?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I want to make sure I love you before I tell you that," she said. Kissing him repeatedly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well do you love me?" he questioned.

"I think I do. You make me so crazy. You're all I can think of anymore. I swear I'm gonna go crazy an its gonna be all your fault," he laughed at her.

"I seem to have that sort of effect on people," he joked.

He kissed her, so passionately and lovingly. She didn't want it to stop. Breathing had to have it way so they pulled apart, and she muttered to him, "I have to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and walked up the stair case, and peered over the side and said loud enough for him to hear, "I love you."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- sorry that this chappy isn't as long as the others but for two chapters in one night I think I did pretty well. Not too short, not to long. I love writing. Just like I love reading my reviews. Well bedtime, school tomorrow, and I'm beat.

Peace

M.M


	20. Fights

-1Dis- no long gonna write this for at least 5 chappy's people, get use to it.

A/N- love you all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily was awoken the same way as the previous morning. James was tickling her, and whispering words in her ear ever so softly. She groaned and threw the covers off of her. To James' delight, Lily was smiling. She took his hand and instead of getting up she pulled him into her bed.

She gave him a playful smile as she cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her waist pulling her closer. They stayed for a few minutes before James stood up, pulling Lily with him. "Come on Sunshine, time for breakfast."

He departed for his room, leaving Lily to get ready in peace. Her head was spinning. She had managed to get dressed without a problem. She was about to leave when she noticed a little flower and a note on her pillow.

_I love you. _was all the note read, no signature involved. She noticed it was James' messy scroll. The flower was a small red rose. She smiled as she found him in his room.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"For what," He played it off.

Instead of answering she crossed the room, and threw her arms around him. He swooped her up and spun her around, then placed her down. He kissed her softly and sweetly. He withdrew, and said, "Lets go. They'll be wondering where we are."

They made it down to breakfast without skipping a beat. She sat smiling, and began to eat. Her friends looked at her, continued to eat their breakfast. "Why were you late?" Alice asked.

"I didn't hear my clock going off," She lied with ease.

"Ohh…..what do we have today?" Hollie asked no one in particular.

"Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, then Muggle Studies," answered Remus. He looked sickly green.

"Really? Should be an easy day," Madison commented, looking at everyone.

The Marauders started up a conversation, of course in whispers. "When is it again?" whispered Sirius.

"Friday," Remus replied, trying not to throw up.

"Midnight, Prongs will ride," James told them softly.

"Padfoot will be right after Prongs," Sirius said.

Peter was too side tracked to even say anything. He was whimpering quietly, and shaking slightly. Everyone was too busy to notice Peter.

Lily, Madison, Hollie, Alice, and Frank walked towards the grounds door, headed for Herbology. James watched her leave, thinking of last night. He must have had his 'I'm thinking of Lily,' face on because Sirius interrupted his thoughts. "You really need to get over her mate. She's only one girl-"

"Don't give me the 'There's other fish in the sea' speech again. Just save it. I'm sick of hearing that speech. I just can't get over her. You need to stop giving me that load of bullshit," He said blowing his top.

"I was just trying to help you mate, but who cares," Sirius spat murderously.

"I don't care. I'm sick of it all," James glared at Sirius before standing up and heading for Herbology. He was hated when he lost his temper towards one of the Marauders. He really didn't mean too, its just once they start that speech he gets angry. He could see that Sirius looked stunned, then angry.

James made it to Herbology, cooling his temper just a little. He sat down at the Marauders table, waiting for Sirius to come in so he could apologize. The bell rang and only Remus showed up. Seconds later Sirius comes flying in the door, quickly taking his seat. James could tell Sirius was really fuming.

James made it through that period. "Padfoot, wait up," he called.

Sirius kept up his pace, not looking back. He had two more periods to deal with Sirius in, and Sirius looked none too happy about it either.

The day dragged on as the silence between Sirius and James grew bigger. They would no longer even look at each other. They were like a feuding couple, fighting over something so small. Everyone notice the two weren't talking. James looked low-spirited, and Sirius just looked plain outraged.

Sirius walked around yelling at anyone and everyone who dared look at him, it didn't matter if it was in a good way or bad he just yelled. He couldn't believe he let himself get so provoked over one little thing. Sirius soon let out all of his bottled up hatred by doing something that he hasn't done since this school year started.

"_Snivellus,_" Sirius pulled out his wand. "What fun I shall have, what fun?"

"None that your friend will allow," Snape spat.

Sirius knew fully well who Snape was talking about, James. "He isn't here to stop me," Sirius laughed evilly. With a flick of his wand Snape was hanging from the ceiling. "How's the view?"

"Let me down," Snape glared. His wand fell from his loose grip once Sirius flung him into the air.

"Never," Sirius's voice echoed, as well as the laugh that followed.

Minutes later Snape had already had bubbles in his mouth, and his hair surprisingly washed all thanks to Sirius. Though once Sirius had dried his hair it was a glistening purple with sparkling hot pink highlights. Not the best combination, but that was the whole point.

Sirius was done with Snape. He quickly flicked his wrist, letting Snape down. With another hasty flick he stunned Snape, giving him enough time to get away without him attacking.

Sirius anger had dissipated, and he was now smiling. That anger instantly came back once he noticed that James was heading for his common room. Sirius walked right by James, like he had done many time that day, without a word or a glance and marched to his room he shared with Remus, Peter, Frank and some 7th year they had no clue of.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The weeks dragged on, gloomy and identical. James and Sirius hadn't spoken in over a month, and Remus was getting quite sick of it. Though no matter how hard Remus tried to get them to talk, nothing worked. Full moons had become living nightmares. They only worked together for the sake of Remus, then they would go back to their previous ways. There haven't been any pranks since Sirius turned Snape's hair purple and pink, which still hasn't washed out and sometimes changed to different colors. Everyone had gotten a kick out of that.

The dispute between the two had torn the Marauders almost completely apart. Neither of them could give up their pride to admit defeat, and make up. The Marauders were almost painstakingly being troubled. James and Sirius acting as if nothing in the past six year has happened. Remus was just hoping that they could get over it.

This October brought along with it, the pain and misery of the four boys, though no one else expect maybe the girls could see it. It was forever rain only letting up a few days out of that month.

October slowly wending down, and the leaves were slowly changing their colors. November was drawing closer and closer, and the boys still shown no sign of betraying their pride long enough to apologized.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N- not very long, but Blue-Eyed Chica likes chapters to go by 10s.

Let me apologize for not writing as soon as I hoped to. Well you see that for the past 4 to 5 days my right wrist has been hurting terribly bad. So awful that I missed 4 days of school. I spend most of my Friday in the er trying to get some stronger med for the pain. But I have a dance tonight and my wrist is feeling better as you can tell because I wrote this chappy.

I love the reviews. Again I am sorry it took so long to get this up.

Peace

M.M


	21. Luke knows

-1A/N- Hollisterlove x3 brought it to my attention that it seem unrealistic on how James and Sirius aren't talking for such a long time being bestest an all. I am sorry about the unrealistic factor of it, but it soon shall be solved. And I am also very very sorry that I haven't put anything up in a few, one my internet was down. Two the stupid weather needs to die. And third I could come up with a way to have them make up just then.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was slowly becoming November and the school was getting worried about the pair of best friends not talking. People barely saw James at meal times, and Sirius was acting all strange. Sirius skipped all classes on Halloween and spent it instead out by the lake.

Sirius hasn't been himself for weeks now. He started to miss James being around. Sirius had gotten so frustrated with himself, he took it out on the first thing he seen. The tree. Not the best thing to kick, because he now was hoping around holding his throbbing foot. No matter what Sirius did, he couldn't think of any reason why he should forgive James.

He was just trying to help James. James was so angry he blew up in the middle of the Great Hall, leaving everyone to talk about it. Sirius looked up to sound of someone joining him. A bitter expression crossed his face, just in time to see James approaching him.

Sirius scowled before saying, "What do you want?"

"Just to say a few things," James answered calmly as he could muster. Sirius stared at him, waiting. "Look I'm sorry I blew up at you in the Great Hall. My day had already started off horribly, and I didn't want to hear any speech or anything like that. I'm sorry. I hate when I fight with one of you guys, especially with you," James looked at Sirius eyes, which had calmed down.

"I was just trying to help you mate."

"I know, you just caught me at a really bad timing. Then I blew up and stormed out before I could saying anything else. I planned on apologizing after Herbology but you stormed off."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said quietly.

"Not your fault, again it was mine. If I wasn't so fuming, I wouldn't have yelled," James said in equal quietness.

"What prank should we play now?" Sirius reverted back to their old ways of accepting apologies.

"Lets go plan," James said. Sirius stood up, forgetting about his hurt toes, to hug manly with James.

They walked back in time for the school day to end. Everyone met up outside the head's common room. The Marauder looked pleased, and the girls looked surprised. James and Sirius were joking around as they approached the common room. "No, no, no," James said with laughter in his voice.

"Yes, yes, yes," Sirius laughed.

They enter the common room, and the Marauders head to the room, leaving the girls in the common. "Well, it took them long enough to hug and make up," Madison said.

"Yeah," Lily added, absentmindedly.

Everyone looked at her, in shock. Lily was still looking up the stairs that lead to his room. One stair case that she took many times before. "I have to get my books, you guys wanna come?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we'll do homework in you room tonight," Hollie followed Lily up the stair case.

There was a little note on her pillow. _I miss you._ A white lily came with this one. Lily smiled.

Everyone looked at the note and then at her. "Do you have yourself a little secret admirer?"

"Yeah, just a little," Lily smiled at her friends, putting this note with the others, and the flowers with the others in the vase near the window. They looked in awe at how many she got. "What?"

"How long have you had this secret admirer?" Alice asked.

"Since the beginning of the term, why?" Lily questioned.

"Oh," Alice simply added.

"Do you know your admirer?" Hollie asked excitedly.

"No, the whole point of 'secret'," Lily replied.

Hollie laughed, "Right."

Lily searched all around her room for one book. "Lily, why don't you use magic?" Madison got sick of her looking around her room.

"That's right," Lily pulled out her wand and a book immediately came to her. "What would I do without you guys?"

"Probably go crazy," Madison said, indifferently.

"Yeah, probably," Hollies, and Alice agreed. They all laughed. Everyone took different spots around her room, pulling out their Transfiguration books towards them. It took them an hour to finish their homework.

They jumped on Lily's bed, tearing up her pillows from their pillow fight. The light of the day were slow dissipating and night was slowing overcoming everything. They fell back onto Lily's large bed, breathless and giggling madly. Lily fixed her pillows with a simply flick of her wrist.

Hollie, Madison, and Alice, got up heading for the door. They were still laughing hysterically. They met up with the Marauder in the common room. The Marauders gave them a look that clearing meant, 'What the Hell?'

They just laughed harder. They could barely breath as they walked out the common room with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "What in the hell are you on?" Remus asked once they were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Pillow-," Hollie managed to get out in between breaths.

"Fight-," Madison tried to complete Hollie's sentence, but failed miserably.

"In-," Alice started, "Lily's- room."

"Ohh," Sirius shook his head, as if he understood. Remus follow the motion. The Marauders, minus James, said their nights and departed for their room. "I swear they're on something," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, and whatever it is, they need to get off it real quick-like, fast and in a hurry," Remus agreed, confusing Peter.

"Whatta, what?" Peter asked.

"Oh never mind," Remus gave up.

The boys shut off the lights, tucking into beds.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mean while in the girls dorm………..

"I wonder whose Lily's admirer," Hollie wonder out loud.

"Yeah, its quiet odd that she didn't tell us about an admirer," Madison added.

"She would have told us about an admirer," Alice agreed. Alexa opened the door a little, entering.

"What 'bout an admirer?" Alexa asked, sitting down on Madison's bed.

"Lily has an admirer, but she hasn't said anything about it to us, and we know that she would of," Hollie filled her in, deep in thought.

"What if she knows who her admirer is, but she just doesn't want to tell you who it is," Alexa quickly suggested.

"She told us that she didn't know," Alice said.

"She might tof lied," Alexa suggested again.

"Why would she lie to us? We're her best friends," Madison asked.

"It must tof been from someone she didn't want you to know she liked," Alexa was one smart girl.

"Potter?"

"What James Potter?"

"She hates him."

"I told you it might tof been from him, and she doesn't want you to know its from him," Alexa explained.

"We have to watch them to make sure nothings happening between them," Alice said finally.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the heads dorm…….

James looked at the map, "What is Luke coming here for?"

"What Luke's headed this way?"

"Yeah, look at the map," James handed it to her. Sure enough his little dot was headed their way.

James wiped the map just before the door open. "Hey Luke," Lily said.

Luke gave her a hug. "What you need?" Lily asked.

"To talk."

"Okay, shot," Lily said calmly.

"I know about you two," Luke started.

"What about us?" Lily played stupid.

"Don't give me that Lily, I'm not as stupid as your friends," Luke turned on James, "All I have to say is you hurt her, you wont see the light of day again."

"Is that a threat?" James asked mockingly.

"No," Luke said.

"Ohh I could've swore it was one."

"It's a promise," Luke had murder in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"I told you I'm not as stupid as your friends, I've known you longer than them. I catch on to things a lot quicker than them as well," Luke looked smug.

"What the other reason?" Lily asked. "I know there's another way you know, don't lie to me Luke."

"I was there for most of everything," Luke said seriously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- cliffhanger. I know. But it makes it funnier to write for me. Besides I didn't wanna make it too long. Review please, I would give you a cookie, but I can't.

Peace

M.M


	22. Metamorphmagus

-1A/n- I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger but I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing to Fire in Thine Eyes. So I updated as soon as I could.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wh- what did you just say?" Lily was in shock.

"I," Luke said very slowly. "waaassss tthhheeerrree."

"How were you there? I didn't see you," Lily asked.

"You saw me there. You stared right at me," Luke explained, horribly.

"I don't remember staring right at you," Lily looked so confused.

"Remember the day you and Sirius talk? Bring that memory to your thoughts, then transfer it to this bowl," Luke motioned to the circular object on the table next to them.

"Okay," Lily said softly, deep in thought. She put her wand to her temple and brought out the memory of the day Sirius mental smacked her in her face to show her she really did like James.

The bowl now had the memory in it. Luke, James, and Lily bend over the small bowl, and disappeared into the memory.

They landed, looking around the park. "Here comes Sirius," Lily pointed out.

"_Oi, Evans," Sirius yelled to a red-head. Sirius could hear her groan clearly, but decided to ignore it._

"_What now Black?" she asked in a false sweetness._

"_We are going to talk now," he demanded. He had seen shock run across her face then no emotions shown._

"_What could you possibly want? What? Have you not already ruined my summer?" she asked._

"_No I haven't, not 'til we talk about James," he replied with just the same amount of sarcasm as she had._

"_I don't want to talk about him," she said trying to get up from the swing she was sitting on. Sirius' hand held her in place._

"_I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it; I am telling you we are talking about James," he said loud enough for her to hear but not louder than that._

"_What Potter sent you out here to tell me lies?" she asked more sarcasm leeching onto her voice._

"_No James didn't send me out here; I came out here on my own accord," he said simply. His light gray eyes stared back into the nothing of Lily's._

"_This should be good," she said sarcastically. Her green eyes bore into his. She noticed his had sorrow in them, and also hate._

"_Do you know what you have done to my best friend? I'll answer that. His mind is always thinking of you and when you turn him down he lies for hours in the dorm. He stares at the ceiling thinking of you. He hasn't ever told me he was but I can tell by the way he looks. He is lying on his bed now thinking of you and you don't give a damn. A damn. When he says he won't hurt you, I promise you he won't," he paused, gathering his words before starting. "He cares so much for you but you don't want to give him the time of day. Just become is friend, I promise you he has change. He changed for you; I can hardly say I know my best friend now."_

"Damn, he wasn't suppose to tell you about that," James said softly. Lily motioned for him to be quiet.

"_I'll think about it, but I'm not promising you anything. I'll try to become his friend," Lily said thoughtfully._

"_I know you like him, Evans."_

"_Why do you say that?" she asked with her false sweetness._

"_They way you looked when I talked about him. It's the same look James has all the time when he thinks of you," Sirius replied._

"_I'm just scared that he will end up hurting me. You know Black?" she asked, looking up from the sand._

"_Yeah I know Evans, buts it's a chance you have to take. You'll never know if he will 'til he has," Sirius shrugged._

"_I don't want to be like the other girls he dated. I really don't need another guy hurting me, or just using me."_

"_You know why James dated all those girls?" he waited for her to shake her head. "He was just trying to take his mind off of you, which really didn't work very well. I will tell you this though; and whatever you do, don't think James will ever move past you. You are his first love. I mean he loves you with all his heart, but little by little you shatter what's left. I really don't want to see my best friend getting hurt because of you Evans," he said simply. He watched her eyes fill with love. "Plus Evans, there is a greater risk of you hurting him, than there is him hurting you."_

_Sirius back away, watching her swing once more. He noticed her facial expression was different. He walked away, leaving her to think about what he said._

_Lily looked up from the sand just in time to see Sirius leave the park. "What am I to do?" she questioned herself. She noticed a boy with strawberry blonde hair at the edge of the park. He was watching her intently. _

"Notice the boy you looked at?" Luke asked.

"Just some random boy in a _public _park," Lily replied. "I thought you said you were there."

"I was," Luke said. Lily looked down at Luke, seeing him change into the boy at the park.

"Yo-you-you're a Metamorphmagus?" Lily stuttered.

"Yes," he said quietly as they landed back in the common room.

"When did you find out you were a Metamorphmagus?" James asked, seeming as Lily was too busy trying to find her voice.

"Years ago. It paid off after I heard the conversation between your mum and auntie. I was always following Lily around after what Sirius said, because what she looked after words," Luke said.

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

"I wont til after the bet is finished," said Luke.

"That's why you didn't enter the bet," Lily remembered.

"Yes, and from what I hear, you should lie low for a while. Alexa is slowly catching on. She's smart enough to figure things like this out," Luke warned.

"Thanks, Luke. Have you done your homework yet?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lil. I will see you in the morning. I love you Lil. Night," Luke added before departing for his own room.

"That was weird, I never knew that he was a Metamorphmagus," Lily said in awe.

"Yeah me either," James agreed. "It's getting late. I'm headed for bed. You should go as well."

"Yeah, I should. But it doesn't mean that I am," Lily said. Placing her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply. She pulled back slightly pink and little out of breath. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dream, beautiful. I'll see you in the morning," James pressed his lips to hers once more before heading to his room.

He fell on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few, unable to close his eyes. She didn't know what she was doing to him. His mind set to reply everything that happened between the two since that summer. He glance at the clock. It was looming on midnight. He was still tossing and turning, unable to get comfy.

He got up and walked into the common room, to find Lily asleep in an armchair. He quietly advanced on the sleeping form. "Beautiful, you have to wake up. Beautiful," he questioned. "Come on. Do you wanna sleep in my bed?"

She only slightly nodded before he lifted her form and carried her up the steps to his room. He pulled the covers back and placed her down. He climbed into bed after her. She automatically curled up to him, lying her head on his shoulder. He covered her back up, and fell into a welcoming sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily woke up in James' bed not knowing how she got there. She looked over at an alarm clock on his dresser, it read 6:30. They had thirty minutes til school start, they needed to get ready. She looked at him. He was only in pajama pants, showing off his toned abs. He had a nice set of six packs.

She placed her lips to his cheek, "Time to get up," she mumbled in his ear. He swung a arm around her waist bring her closer to him.

"I love you," he said after a few moments.

"I love you too." He kissed her so passionately, yet so gentle. Only when they didn't have any breath left the broke apart.

"Time to get dress," he mumbled. Picking her up, he swirled her, before letting her down. "Go darling."

She rolled her eyes as she departed for her own room, while James jumped in the shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- I am so sorry Fire. I thought I had posted this chapter. It has been written since I posted chapter 21. I love all you guys. Please review.

I'm getting off

M.M


	23. Walls

-1A/n- I don't remember what chapter was the last disclaimer so I'll be doing it in chapter 25. If you haven't already figured out I do have another story, but I must warn you beware for a lot of sadness in Darkness Within.

Now for this weeks chappy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily sat down at the table hungry. Her friends gave her a spectacle look and mouthed, "We want to talk during break."

Lily nodded. Her brain had gone on vacation for the day, because soon enough the free period was there and she couldn't remember half the morning. She walked absent mindly to her room where she found Hollie, Alice, and Madison sitting on her bed.

"How'd you get in here?" she asked.

"James let us in. We told him we were meeting you in your room during break," Alice explained, not bothering to go into much detail.

Lily shrugged her shoulder, "What you need to talk about?"

The three girls looked at each other finally Hollie spoke up, "We think you know who your admirer is, but you just don't want to tell us."

"And we find it wrong because we're your best friends, you should tell us everything," Madison added, uncovering her sweet side.

"I told you, I have no clue who's sending them. I would tell you if I knew. I promise you, you'll be the first to know when I find out," Lily said convincingly.

"Why'd you keep them then?" Alice asked.

"Because I think they're sweet," Lily lied with great ease.

"Ohh," Hollie said unconvinced, but shrugged it off.

For the next hour they talked, filling in on the news neither heard about.

"I think I like Remus," Hollie said quietly, almost unheard. Lily noticed the pain in her eyes that the other girls didn't quite catch. The girls gasped, knowing fully well Remus liked her back. "But there's something about him that just doesn't fit."

_You got that right, _Lily thought. Lily looked at the ground, unnoticed by them. She knew what Remus was once a month. She couldn't tell poor Hollie because she promised Remus back in 2nd year she wouldn't. She also knew that Remus didn't want to admit his feeling for the now pink headed girl.

"That's great," Madison encouraged.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "Hey I have to go talk to someone, I'll see you next class." Lily got up, "You can stay in here until the bell if you like." She walked up to the boy's dorm, knowing Remus would be there.

Lily knocked, saying, "Remus? Remus you in there."

Remus' muffled voice could be heard. "Yeah, come on in."

Lily opens the door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's it about?" Remus replied softly.

"Hollie," she said, changing the atmosphere.

"I don't want to hurt her, Lily. You have to understand that. I'm a monster every month. I could hurt her _unknowingly _and I could _never_ forgive myself if I hurt her or anyone. Don't you get it? I'm protecting her by staying out of her life. I've already screwed up lives, I'm not going to screw hers over as well," Remus said.

"You're only a werewolf once a month, Remus. She's not going to be out during a full moon. Besides it's not your fault of what you do under the influence of the werewolf-,"

"But I could _never _forgive myself, none the less. It was still me under that mask. Still my fault. Still falls back on me. There's nothing I can do to prevent it. I still get blamed," Remus said.

Lily sat dumbstruck before finding her voice again, "But you're hurting her _now_. She likes you more than she thinks. She's waiting for you to come to your senses, because she already came to hers. You have to understand that. You're hurting her worst by staying out of her life. Every time she thinks of you, a look of pain fills her eyes. Then the pain slowly goes away as the thoughts of you go slip away too."

"I-I-I can't-I won't hurt her," Remus stuttered.

"You are _now._ I'm not going to sit here and listen to you saying you wont hurt her when you are. She wont care what you are, she'll only care if your safe after a full moon or not. I only want her happy. She likes you so much Remus, please don't hurt her anymore. I don't think she can take it anymore, even though she pretends to take it and not care," Lily looked into Remus' bluish eyes.

"Remind you of someone?" Remus asked.

"Don't change the subject Remus. We're not talking about Potter," Lily said.

"But it's the same concept. Minus the werewolf from the equation and you get the equation that fits you and James," Remus smartly replied.

"I'm trying to work that out now, but right now were talking about Hollie. Please don't make her hurt anymore Remus. She's going to blow soon. Don't pretend that you don't like her when we both know fully well you do. Please don't do it to her anymore," Lily begged.

"I just don't want her to freak out. I don't want her to be afraid of me. I just looking out for down the road," Remus looked at his bed.

"Look she wont care. Yeah she'll worry but that's about it," Lily stood up. "I'm just trying to help Hollie here. Its your choose, you have to chose. But when you come to your senses, please come find me. I'd like to know first."

Lily's hand held the door handle when she heard Remus' voice behind her say, "I give in. I have to go find Hollie. I have to tell her everything before I date her."

"She's should be coming from the head's dorm. Telling her is up to you. Just tell me how it ends," Lily turned towards the door before adding, "Be easy."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus found Hollie walking from the head's common. He looked at her and whispered, "Follow me."

Hollie looked at Remus, went to object but kept her mouth shut. She followed him to the seventh floor corridor.

"Stand back real quick," Remus instructed. He walked in the same line back an forth three times, on the third pass a door appeared. "Hurry," he motioned for her to walk in.

"What is this about?" Hollie questioned once he had shut the door.

"I need to talk to you," Remus replied taking a deep breath in. "Look I had an interesting conversation a few minutes ago. Enlightening though," Remus looked in her maroon eyes, big mistake.

"I need to tell you something. I'm just hoping it doesn't freak you out," Remus said, watching Hollie nod. "Every full moon, every month I change into a monster."

Hollie absorbed the news and gasped, "A-a-a werewolf?"

"Yes, a werewolf. If you can't handle it, that's fine by me. I'm just glad I told you."

"I can handle it. You're only a werewolf once a month right. No other time. You're just your self?" she asked.

"Yes I'm myself until the full moon," he told her softly.

Her maroon eyes looked into his bluish ones, holding the gaze. "I can handle it. I promise."

"No Hollie you can't tell _anyone,_" Remus warned her. She nodded. He put his hand on the back of her neck, leaning in just a little. His eyes never breaking the gaze until his lips met hers. In the Room of Requirements water dripped from the ceiling exactly like rain as he kissed her.

His other hand snaked around her waist, slowly pulling her closer so he could kiss her better. Hollie's arms went around his neck, slowly dissolving within his kiss. He kissed her deeper than he should've but he'd been waiting for this moment for years. Almost as long as James had been waiting for Lily, though different because he got his princess.

What felt like centuries later they broke apart, breath ragged. Hollie's hair turned a bright blonde and her eyes changed from maroon to black. She was truly happy now. Nothing could ever stop this moment in time.

Remus still had his hands around Hollie's waist pulling her closer to him. As close as her possibly could. He pressed his lips to hers over and over again. He spun her around and around, kissing more. Finally he put her down as the rain stopped, kissing her so softly. Their clothes magically dried, and a couch appeared. He pulled her to the couch, kissing her once again. This kiss was so deep and passionate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James walked over to Lily, "Rounds."

"One minute," she looked at her friends, "Hey I'll see you later."

She walked out with James. The rounds were quiet. Not a person out of bed. Silence surround the two as the approached the dungeons. This trip was going by faster than expected.

She looked to the side, seeing James pulled out the map, checking it over. "No ones out."

"Yeah, one boring night," Lily said. She didn't notice James mischievous smile. The next thing she know is her body getting a little to comfy with the wall. "What are you _doing_?"

He pinned her against the wall, "This." He put his hands around her waist, while pressing his lips to hers. Lily's hands came up to mess with his hair as he nibbled on the bottom of her lip wanting access. Lily granted him access without wasting a moment.

The kiss was more than it normally was, a little demanding. Even with the demanding it was still blissful. It went on for a few minutes, until Lily pulled back with a ragged breath. James didn't stop though. He kissed down her neck, nibbled on her ear. Doing things to make her gasp in pleasure.

He love that he was able to make her insane like this. He knew that he was getting a little demanding, but once her breath evened he kissed her more. The kiss was getting heated fast. It was extremely deep and passionate with a little hint of demand. This time it was James who pulled back, out of breath.

Lily put her head into the crook of his neck, nibbling slightly. All's fair in love and war. He moaned quietly.

"You just don't know what you're doing to me," James said. Lily pressed her lips to his briefly.

"Yes I do. It's all fair in love and war," she managed to get out before he kissed her again. She pulled back. "Check the map."

James looked at the map noticing to dots headed for them. "Shit," he swore moving away from her. They walked away as if nothing happened. It wasn't but a minute til they saw the two first years headed towards the kitchens.

The first years looked frightened as they approached. "What are you two doing down here at this time of night?" Lily asked.

"A dare," one of them answered truthfully.

"You need to get back up to your dorms before we take points. This is your only warning," James said. The two first years nodded before bolting.

They made it back up to the head's room without seeing anyone else. The door shut and James pushed her against the wall once again. His eyes lit up as he smiled mischievously. "Now where were we?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe here," Lily smirked, leaning up to kiss him. She controlled this kiss. It was deep and passionate just like before. Before long they moved to the couch.

She pulled back gasping for breath as he trailed kisses from her ear to her neck. He stayed at her ear, making her wiggle as he tickled it with is breath and kisses. "You make me go insane, you know that right."

"Yes, I love to."

He kissed her again, deepening it quite a lot. This time he pulled back. "We have to go to bed."

"You're right," Lily agreed, yawing. She stood up, heading for her room.

She felt his arms wrap around her, hugging her from behind. She leaned into him as he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much. You really don't get how much I really do love you."

She replied with, "I think I have some of an idea of how much. I love you too." He let her go allowing her to go to bed. She fell onto her bed, not bothering getting changed. She fell asleep instantly, waiting for tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- a lot of kissing and walls going on. Getting deeper between Lily and James. Remus and Hollie got together in this chappy. Wait for the next one. It'll be a few before I'll write it because I'm going to wild adventures to see a concert tomorrow. So I'm off.

M.M


	24. How do you know

\/p>

-1A/n- I love the reviews. Come on only 7 more an I'll have 100! Yes I know I haven't updated lately. I was throwing up all Saturday, and I stayed home to take care of my sister so I wanted to update as well. )

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus and Hollie walked hand in hand to the Great Hall the next morning. Alice squealed when they enter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hollie flicked her hair over her shoulder before replying, "I got in late last night," with a suggestive wink.

Remus laughed at Hollie and the look on Alice's face. "She's kidding," Remus said.

"Oh you had me worried there for a minute," Alice laughed.

"The point, the whole point," Hollie replied before sitting down. For once James and Lily got there before the very end of breakfast. 

The conversation of Christmas break came up that morning. "Well it is only two weeks away," Madison added to the topic.

"You coming over to my house the break?" Lily asked the girls. They smiled at her.

"I'm so in. I have nothing to do at all during the break," Madison answered quickly. Lily shrugged and turned to Alice.

"Yeah. I guess," Alice replied without a second thought.

Hollie looked at Remus, when he nodded, she added, "Sure. I'm game." Remus smiled at his girlfriend, and turned to enter the Marauders conversation. 

"Alexa, do you wanna come?" Lily turned to Luke and Alexa, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Can I?" Alexa asked quietly.

"Of course," Lily answered. 

"Sure. Thanks," Alexa smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The two weeks had gone by fast for the group. Before they knew it, it was time to head home. The group was heading for the scarlet train for one of the last times. 

Lily, Hollie, Madison, Alice, Alexa, Luke and of course the Marauders sat in a compartment towards the back of the train. The girls talked quietly about Christmas and the Marauders played Exploding Snaps. 

They laughed and chatted the whole way back to platform 9 ¾. They pulled their trunks off the train, and to their family's. Luke intruded Alexa to Lily's mum. Lily just jogged her mums memory of Alice, Hollie, and Madison. 

"Come on Dear, we must get home," Heather said. The girls and Luke follow Heather out of Kings Cross. 

Lily smiled. It was just about time to reveal her and James to their friends. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James entered his house to find that his grandparents were waiting for them. "Grandma, Grandpa," James said excitedly. 

"James's grandparents," the rest greeted. 

"Non sense. Call us Anna and Bill," Anna corrected. Anna was tall and shinny. She had strawberry blonde hair and grayish eyes. Bill is just like his wife, tall and shinny. He had graying black hair and lively hazel eyes. 

"You staying for dinner?" James asked.

"When don't we?" Bill asked. 

James's mum looked at him, "Why don't invite you friend from next door over?"

"Sure," James replied, walking over to Lily's. He knocked and stood back from the door. 

Lily opened the door to see James standing there, "Yes?" Her friends stood behind her.

"Mum send me over here to invite ya'll to dinner at my house because my grandparents are in town," James explained. 

"Why didn't you tell us you lived next to him?" Alice demanded.

"It slipped my mind. Well do you want to go or not?" Lily asked.

Everyone nodded. "Fine. I'll be over in a minute. I have to let mum know," Lily said walking inside. "You guys can go on. I'll see you in a minute."

"Hey mum, my friends and I are going over next door for dinner," Lily said getting her tennis shoes on. 

"Okay dear, be home before 10," Heather said without thinking. 

"Love ya mum," Lily said as she walked out the door. James opened the door for Lily as she was approaching the house. "Thanks," she muttered.

He showed her to the dinning room where everyone was sitting. She took the sit across from James and in between Alice and Hollie. 

So the way everyone was sitting at the table was Emily at the top of the table. Anna to the left of the table. Followed by Sirius then Remus. James and then Peter. Bill sat across from Anna on the right of the table. Madison then Hollie followed. Lily and then Alice. And Seth sat at the end of the table. 

James was talking to Remus and Peter, but was staring at Lily. Lily just started talking to Madison, Hollie, and Alice, trying hard not to pay attention to James. 

Anna lend over and asked Sirius, "Does James like that red-head?"

Sirius looked at Anna before nodding. Anna watched the pair closely during dinner. When they thought nobody was looking they would lock eyes for moments. She was surprised that none of their friends noticed. 

James and Anna ended up with the dishes that night. "Mum," Seth started.

"I'm not going to have it," Anna answered. As the pair were washing, drying and putting away dishes they talked. 

"James, who's the redhead?" She asked.

"Lily. She's head girl along with me," James offered. "Why?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other," she said simply.

James turned red. "Grandma."

"What, I did," she said playfully. "How long?" she questioned, throwing James off. 

"How long what?" he asked confused. 

"How long has it been going on between you two without anyone knowing?" she questioned clearer.

He looked at his grandma. "How do you know?"

"Grandma's know everything James. Haven't I taught you that before? I just want to know how long," she said innocently.

He rolled his eyes, "Summer."

"Really, your friends must be slow," Anna said playfully. 

"No they're not that slow. I'm just able to hide it _well_," he raised his eyebrow. 

Anna smiled before asking, "When will your friends find out?"

"Soon. The funny thing is they are betting against us. The only one of the group that knows is Lily's cousin Luke," James laughed.

"How much are they betting?" Anna asked interested. 

"40 galleons. 5 from everyone except Luke. And Hollie thinks she's gonna win," James said. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, Hollie picked December 20th-30th. Very close though," James said. 

Dishes went by faster when Anna picked up her wand and magically washed them. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" James demanded.

"Because I wanted to talk to you first. Then I would speed up the process," Anna said as she laughed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- Luke and Alexa things along with Lily and James spilling the beans. Fun chapter. Yay. Review Please. I'll love you forever. 

M.M

\/p> 


	25. The secrets out

-1Dis- I told ya'll that it would be every 5 chapters. If I owned Harry Potter Fred wouldn't have die, George wouldn't have lost an ear, Remus and Sirius would be alive, and last but not least Luna and Neville would be together.

A/n- sorry for the delay. Haven't been on much and I finally learn that when you add a new chapter you can delete it from the doc thingy. And If your wondering why I say first names of adults is because it hate writing James' grandma.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James finally got Lily alone long enough to tell her about Anna knowing. "Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, she saw us lock eyes during dinner," James said quietly.

"When are we going to tell them?" Lily asked.

"Ummmm…….how about tonight. Outside," James suggested. They didn't notice Anna and Bill were watching very quietly.

James closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers. He slid his arms around her waist, and arms found his neck. He titled his head a little more, kissing her better. Anna shot Bill a 'told you so' look. They pulled apart.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored with kissing you," James whispered in her ear.

"I love you," she muttered, walking away. She found Hollie, Alice, and Madison.

James jumped as Anna said, "Caught you again." He smiled sheepishly.

"How much?" he asked.

"All," Bill said with the trademark smirk. "Do Emily and Seth know?"

"Their as slow as our friends," James said jokingly. They all laughed, not noticing Emily and Seth walking in.

"What are you laughing about," Emily asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Bill said as innocent as possible.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James and Lily figured out a way to get their friends outside. They were all sitting near a small pond in his backyard. Luke and Alexa had joined the fun. Lily and James were sitting by each other. And when nobody by Luke was watching they nodded. Luke nodded back. He was in on their plans.

James and Lily started kissing, deep. Luke said, "Look at that." He got everyone's attention.

They all gasped. Then Hollie said, "I won."

Lily broke apart, "Not really. We do."

James grinned. The others looked confused. Then out of the blue Sirius yelled, "That's where you went?"

They smirked. "You were slow," James said. "I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out before."

Alexa looked, "That's why you wouldn't join the bet?" the question was directed at Luke.

"Yeah. I knew before school start what was going on," Luke stood. He changed his appearance.

Everyone yet again gasped. "Oh my gosh," Alice muttered.

"Where did you hide last summer?" Sirius asked. "I searched for hours for you."

"Her treehouse," James answered.

"Why didn't ya'll tell us?" Alexa asked.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out," Lily answered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- I know, I know. Its very short for what I've been writing lately but I wanted it to get a new chapter up. Even if it was a short one. Please Review.

2 fanfic updated one left. My max fanfic is gonna be update today.

Peace out

M.M


	26. Remus tells all

A/n- Its been forever and a half since I posted, and believe me I know it

A/n- Its been forever and a half since I posted, and believe me I know it. Well if ya'll don't remember their friends just found out. Please enjoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

His parents watched silently, with Anna and Bill. They shook their heads as they turned back inside, heading towards the living room to talk with Anna and Bill.

"Who is that girl?" Bill asked.

"From what Sirius told me. James has been after her since first year," Anna supplied.

Emily stared at the wall before saying, "That's Lily?" When Anna nodded, she said, "That's the girl he always talks about. Wow."

Seth looked amazed. "She's very pretty. I wonder why she wouldn't go out with him before. They look so right for each other."

"They're perfect match. Haven't you seen the aura that surrounds them?" Anna asked.

"What aura?" Bill asked his wife.

"A yellow aura that surrounds them. They're like two puzzle pieces. It's like they were made for each other. To balance the each," Anna said.

Remus walked into the room. The adults looked at him. Seth smirked, looking at lot like James by doing so. "Remus. What's Lily to James?"

Remus looked at the ground. He ponder before saying, "Everything." They looked at him, urging for him to go on. "Lily means the world to him. He would drop everything, or anyone to be with her. At first us Marauder's thought it was just a crush, that he would get over her. But he was persist to have her."

He saw the way they were looking at him. He drew a breath before saying, "He would do something just to have her yell at him. Then third year came and he started asking her out more often than not. We all tried telling him to get over her to move on. But he still held on. It wasn't until fifth year when he asked her out after O.W.L.'s did he realized why she kept saying no."

"That's the first time he ever said he loved her, that's why he couldn't move on. Sixth year was better that the other years, he stopped asking her out. It might of slipped once or twice. He refused to get over her, to date any more. I guess they finally worked things out."

Remus smiled at a thought. Everyone looked at him curious. "I remember when Prongs promised us that he would have Lily one day. We all thought he was crazy. He promised us that in first year. I never thought he would finally get the girl of his dreams." Remus stood with that and turned, walking out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luke was sitting out on the porch swing, when Alexa walked out. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," said Luke. She sat down next to him.

"Why you out here all by your self?" asked Alexa.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"Oh. So how did you know about Lily and James being together?" She curiously asked.

"I'm a very observant person." replied Luke.

The swing swung in a very gentle sway. Quickly making both drowsy. Alexa lend her head on Luke shoulder, and he put an arm around her waist. They were both out like a lit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- I know not very long, but my computer crash. So when we rebooted it, all my documents were lost and my internet wont work. As a result of those two things I can't write any more without reading most of the previous chapters.

Please review. You know you wanna.

I'm soaring high, and far

M.M


	27. Man talks

A/n- Okay I know I lost some reviews when I had a big gap in my postings but I shall continue forward. After much contemplating, I have finally figured out how I'm gonna end this story. Only a couple more chapters. So here is the next one.

Quick reminder, since I know you don't remember all to well. James moves into Lily's neighborhood. He asked her out again, they finally talked through it. They agreed to date secretly until she decide that's what she really wanted. They went through the first half of school without anyone noticing. They finally told their friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been days since James and Lily revealed their secret. Seth watched over the pair. James and Lily were kind about not making out in front of everyone. Lily had the guys met her family. Seth followed along because he wanted to talk to Lily's father.

The guy rang the door bell late that morning. Lily called out, "I'll get it."

James waited, patiently, for her to open th door. The door opened. "Come on in," Lily said softly. The guys piled in the door. "They're in the living room."

Sirius quietly led the way. James pulled Lily close. Seth smiled, remembering how he use to do that to Emily. Luke came down the stairs to the left, heading towards the kitchen. "Luke, where you going?"

"Food," Luke said. Lily rolled her eyes. Lily looked at James, "You know my father wants to talk to you. But for what, I have no idea." James was silent as they entered the living room.

Lily took a seat next to her father. The guys took other seats around, Seth just deciding to stand. "Whose the people?" Matthew said, in a thick Hungarian accent. His hair the same dark red as Lily's, but his eyes a crystal blue.

"I thought you'll like to met my friends," Lily told her father. "Of course you know Madison, Hollie, and Alice. Well that's Remus," Lily pointed. "Sirius, James, and James' dad, Seth," she pointed to each in turn.

"Nice to met you," Matthew stated, "She talks about you all frequently."

James looked at Lily, smiling. Lily blushed and turned to the girls convincing them to find Alexa and Luke. Sirius, and Remus took the hint and left the room, shutting the doors on the way out. James pulled out his wand, casting _Muffiato _silently. He repocketed it.

His father looked at him questioningly. "So you're the one my daughter likes so much," Matthew started.

"Yes sir, I guess I am," James replied. Matthew's blue eyes bore into his own, studying James like a project.

"How'd you get her?" Matthew asked.

"That, sir, I have no idea about," James answered honestly.

"What do you like about her?" Seth finally asked.

James looked at his father, "Everything." Matthew and Seth looked at each other.

"How much do you like her?" Matthew asked. James looked at him, just thinking of an answer for that.

"None," James muttered. Matthew and Seth looked shocked, "Then why are you-."

"I'm in love with her," his hazel eyes stared at the floor.

"Why her?" Seth asked.

"I never had a choice," he looked up to see their wondering glances. "I fell for her fast and hard." James stood up, glancing around at the pictures of Petunia and Lily. "She's always been the girl of my dreams, literally. I knew she was the one I wanted to be with more than anyone in the world."

. "She's my little angel, you know. I don't want anyone to hurt her. Would you hurt my Lily?" Matthew asked

"I wouldn't dream of it, never on purpose, at least. I wouldn't want to see the look in her eyes. Seeing that look would be worst than death," James muttered, barely auditable.

"That's the right answer boy," Matthew said. "One more question."

"Shoot," James said confidently.

"Would you ever force her into something she didn't want to do?" Matthew asked. "Something like sex or marriage?"

The fathers were getting worried when James was silent. "No," James muttered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't do it. Even if you wanted to?" Seth pushed.

James shook his head, "Of course not. I wouldn't push Lily to do anything she didn't want. I maybe some things but stupid doesn't happen to be one of them. I learned my lesson. It took me six year for her to finally agree to go on a date with me. I'm not stupid enough to screw things up. It's Lily calling the shots, not me," James looked Matthew in the eyes.

"You really do love her don't you, boy?" Matthew asked.

James nodded, "With all my heart, sir."

"I'd never thought a guy would love my daughter as much as I, but you have proved me wrong. I also never thought any guy would be fit for my Lily, but you again proved me wrong. Lily made a great choice with you. I know that I'll be walking her down the aisle to you one day soon, my boy. I can just see it in her eyes. She loves you too, don't mess it up," Matthew said, standing up and walking out. "If you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Matthew said over his shoulder

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- I had to put that in there. A little man on man talk between James and his own father and Lily's. Okay well I wrote this at 1:40 in the morning. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully.

M.M


	28. Kissing

-1A/n- seeming as I have no internet, I'm just writing chapter. I save them on a junk drive and take them to school, but with school drawing to an end its gonna be very hard to post chappys. I know I have neglected this story long enough, so I'm getting it up to speed with Darkness within.

Now here is chapter 28:

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James went looking for Lily. He easily found her in her room. He shut the door behind him. "Hey beautiful," James muttered in her ear. She turned around, throwing her arms around his neck.

He pulled her close. He lend down, pressing his lips to hers softly. The kiss got deeper, little did they know Seth and Matthew was under the invisibility cloak Sirius stole for them. James didn't let it get too deep, like the last one at Hogwarts.

He drew back, picking her up and spinning her around. He smiled once she started to laugh. He stopped spinning her, and pulling her over to her bed. His arm stayed around her waist, as he laid with her. Her head laid in the crook of his neck.

"So what my dad want?" Lily asked.

"Just to talk about you," James answered looking down at her.

"You guys talked about me?" Lily laugh quietly. "What you say?"

"I told them I loved you, and everything about you," James replied, his fingers twirling a strand of her hair.

"What else, I know that can't be it," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

James kissed her head, "They wanted to know if I would ever hurt you. I told them I would be crazy if I did. Also, they wanted to know if I would force you into anything. I said, that it's you calling the shots, I'm just along for the ride."

"My dad gave a little speech at the end, didn't he?" Lily muttered.

"How'd you know?" James asked playfully.

"I just know my father, I guess," Lily laughed. "So what he say?"

"He told me that he'd never thought that someone could love you as he did, or could be fit for you, but I proved him wrong, I guess. He, also, said that he knows that he'll be walking you down the aisle to me," James answered, pulling her close.

She lend up, pressing her lips to his this time. The kiss started to get really hot and heavy, when James pulled back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Lily replied, lending against James. Moments later, both were out. Matthew tore the invisibility cloak off, pulling the covers over both. He nodded towards the door.

The fathers took a walk outside. Matthew looked over at Seth, "You raised a fine boy, Seth. And a honest one at that."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have James. As you're lucky to have Lily. Lily's a beautiful girl. I see why James fell for her," Seth answered.

"Lily never liked him before this year. She said he dated too much. He was conceited, and a jerk. But I don't see that. I see a loyal, honest kid when I look at James," Matthew said.

"Yeah, I guess James did date a little to much. From what Sirius has told my wife, Emily, and I he only dated to get Lily off his mind. Sirius said it never worked," Seth half smiled.

"He's going to have my little angel," Matthew said.

"Yeah I think he has her already. You know, he talks highly of your daughter. Remus, a friend of both, told us that James has been in love with her since he saw her. I guess Remus knew that she fell for him," Seth muttered.

"I guess your right. I talk to you later," Matthew said.

Seth walked into his house. He filled his wife in on what James and Matthew had said about Lily.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Luke took a walk with Alexa around the neighborhood. He stopped at the lake. He looked at Alexa. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Alexa asked.

"I can be an observant person, but that isn't why I knew they were dating. I changed my appearance," Luke answered.

"Metamorphmagus?" Alexa asked.

"How did you know?" Luke asked.

"My brother, Travis, told me all about it. I have one other sister, and another brother. My sister has two more years at Hogwarts . Both of my brothers are out of Hogwarts by now," Alexa answered.

"How old are your sister and brothers?" Luke asked.

"Well Travis is 21, and the oldest. Elli is18. Ivy is 15 and the oldest girl. I turned 12 September 1," Alexa said.

"Why haven't you talked to Ivy?" questioned Luke.

"She's a slut. She left my parents to raise her kids. Max is two. His hair is a light brown, and his eyes are a watery gray. Aura, is the youngest one, at six months. She has blonde hair and crystal eyes," Alexa said.

"It sounds to me like you love Aura and Max," Luke muttered.

"I do, but I can't forgive my sister. She'd promised me that she wouldn't do it until she had a job and could afford to raise them. It was a big fat lie, and I can't forget it. I want nothing to do with her," Alexa said sadly.

Luke grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay," he reassured.

"I hope your right," Alexa replied. "I hope your right."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- well ya'll didn't know much about Alexa or her family, so there you go.

Okay follow these steps on reviewing.

Step 1: Read the chapter.

Step 2: Read the steps

Step 3: look for the little button at the bottom next to 'summit a review'

Step 4: CLICK THE BUTTON

Step 5: A pop up screen will pop up

Step 6: Write a review, tell me your opinion

Step 7: look at the bottom of the pop up screen

Step 8: CLICK SUMMIT REVIEW

Step 9: close out of it

Congratulation you have successfully done a review.

M.M


	29. Christmas

A/n- I now I haven't writen in a while, but here's the new chappy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The days have gone by quietly. They had to get use to Lily and James dating. The group were mad that they lost 5 galleons each.

Christmas came too soon for the group. Lily awoke on Christmas morning to a big pile of gifts. Every once in a while one of the others would wake and start into their gifts.

Lily had opened a lot of muggle cloths and a charm bracelet from her parents. 101 ways for payback from Sirius. Chocolate from Peter. Remus gotten her Hogwarts A history. Make up was from Madson. Best pranks of the 20th century was from Alice. Art supples from Luke. A wizarding camera from Hollie. A few different types of muggle books from Alexa.

Hollie, Madison, Alexa, and Alice were surrounding her by the this time. "Who's present haven't you opened yet?" Alice asked.

"James'," Lily answered reaching for it. The present was small and square. She grabbed the note attached.

Hope you like it. Happy Christmas.

She smiled as she opened it. Insde the tiny box was a locket. Silver heart with tiny emeralds embedded in a red rose. Next to the rose was the words love you in cursve writing. She gasped as she took it out of the box. She held the fine silver chain in her fingers letting the locket swing about. The others stared at it in awe.

"He got you that?" Hollie squealed.

"i'm guessing so," Lily answered, hooking it around her neck.

"What you get him?" Alexa asked.

"A promise ring," She answered.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah i mean we've been dating for almost seven months," Lily answered.

"Wait there's something else in here," Hollie said.

"What?" Lily asked.

Hollie held out a ring that looked almost like the locket. An emerald was center of a white gold ring. A rose was on either side of emerald with rubies and emeralds embedded in it just like the locket.

"Oh my gosh, i can't believe he bought you this," Alice muttered.

Lily was too shocked to speak. "i dont think that James ever bought something this fancy for any of his other girlfriends" Hollie noted.

"Come to think of it me either," Madison said.

Lily slipped it on her left ring finger, noting it was a perfect fit. After everyone finished unwrapping their gifts, they headed to food. The group of girls set down at the table with Lily's parents and Luke.

"Happy Christmas," chorused out along with, "Thanks."

Hannah looked down a Lily's hand noticing the ring. "Where'd you get that?"

"James," Lily answered.

Luke walked around the table to look at Lily's hand "Wow. That's nice."

Matthew looked at Lily, giving her a 'let me see it look'. Lily held out her hand in which her father too. He nodded approvingly. "Did he buy anything else to go with it?"

"Yeah a locket" Lily answered truthfully.

"And suppose that it has a red rose on it" Matthew raised his eyebrow.

"How'd you guess?" Lily asked.

"Fathers secret" Matthew grinned childishly.

After breakfast, they headed over to James'. Lily headed towards James' room. She knocked softly before entering. "Hey" James said.

She noticied the ring on his left ring finger. "So i guess you like it then?"

"Why wouldn't i?" James asked before puttng his hand at the base of her nec. He lended in to kiss her. "Happy Christmas."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

...Meanwhile with Remus and Hollie.

"So do you like you gift?" Remus asked.

"Yea. Do you?"d Hollie replied.

He lend in and kissed her, deepening it. "Does that answer it?" Remus asked, kissng her again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n- relized that i was denying Remus and Hollie any fluff. So they kissed. sorry about the grammer. my cousins laptop is gay and the i and k dont work so i have to use a on-screen keyboard. so i'm sorry. 


	30. Fluff

DISCLAIMER- finally reached a even chapter. Well if I owned Harry Potter or even James…….I would soooooo make James mine. Lol. But I don't own either.

A/n- yay finally found my stories on here. Update. Yay again! Okay this chapter is for one of my reviewers. I would name them, but I can't find that review in my yahoo. Anyways you know who you are. The person who asked for this chapter.

I know that I haven't talked much about the Remus/Hollie couple thing. (back in chapter 23).I know that most of you forgot, and I admit that I did too. So one of ya'll asked for me to have a whole chapter about Remus/Hollie fluff, so here it is --

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The group spent most of Christmas day together, (when not opening presents that is). Remus pulled Hollie away from the rest and they were currently hiding out in Remus' room. Hollie lend into Remus' shoulder.

They were talking very quietly. "How long have you liked me?" Remus asked.

"Since third year," Hollie answered. "Same question."

"Second," he replied almost too quickly. "Why do you like me?"

"Your eyes and smile," she looked up into his chocolate eyes. He smiled. "What field do you want to go into?"

"Auror," he said. "What is your favorite color?"

"Black and light blue," she said. "What made you fall for me?"

He pretended to think before saying, "Everything."

She smiled. He lend his head down, pressing his lips to hers, softly. He let out his pinned up emotions out in that kiss. Their breaths became ragged as they broke apart.

They resumed their previous game of twenty questions, "Do you really like your bracelet?" Remus asked.

"Yes." The bracelet was gold, a single heart hung from it. The heart was formed of sapphire. "Do you like your books?"

"I do," he said, as if they were under oath. She lend up again, and pressed her lips to his.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hours later, they joined the rest. "So where have ya'll been?" Sirius asked, suggestively.

"Spending time together. Time we don't get often," Remus replied. Hollie's cheeks were a rosy.

Right in front of everyone, they kissed. "Get a room," barked Sirius. James looked at Remus and Hollie, and followed their lead.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- I know that it isn't long, but my mom told me to go to bed. I wanted to finish this chapter first.

Hope the reader that asked for it liked it. And sorry for the delay.

Instructions:

1.) Read this

2.) look at the bottom of the page

3.) click the review 'go' button

4.) tell me how did

(you're doing great, only a few more steps)

5.) look for the button at the bottom of the pop up screen.

6.) CLICK IT!

7.) pat yourself on the back and eat an Oreo, cause you successfully sent me a review.

Yay

M.M


	31. Who was attacked

A/n- okay not too many people review last chapter, yes I know that it was a very short chapter for what I have been writing here lately.

Just so you know, I haven't forgot. Its just I have surgery the 14th, my grandpa just had a major heart attack Tuesday, and I had to go back to the doctors Friday, where they told me I could go back to school this Tuesday.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James' parents entered the room as Remus and Hollie, and James and Lily were snogging. James felt a thump on his head. He broke apart from Lily to see his father standing over them. "Happy Christmas," James said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas, honey," Emily replied.

He noticed his parents were dressed for work. "I thought you had the day off," James stated.

Sirius looked at them, "Yea, I thought you were off today."

"We were," Seth answered.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"There was an attack, wasn't there?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, Voldemort attacked a muggleborn, and their family last night," Emily answer honestly.

"Who was it?" Madison asked.

"Kayle Baker, and her family," Seth answered.

Lily's eyes widen, and she gasped. Everyone glanced at her. "Who's Kayle?"

"Kayle's a first year Gryffindor. I know her because I use to baby-sit her and her younger brother, Logan, for a while," Lily explained.

Seth looked at her. "Where does Kayle live?"

"Just a couple houses up. You know the three story house with the wrap around porch, that's theirs," Lily muttered softly. "Was Everyone murdered?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"Oh gosh. Voldemort killed an innocent family. Kayle was so sweet. They were going to have me over to baby-sit again. They just had twins. Alyssa, and Ely," Her fist came down angrily on something. She looked up and asked in a low, even tone, "Why is Voldemort so heartless?"

Her eyes swept the room, looking for some answer, any answer. Her eyes dropped.

"We don't know," Seth shook his head sympathetically. "Nobody but he knows why."

"I have to tell mum. I don't think she knows yet," Lily rose to her feet. James stood quietly next to her. His eyes, like hers, swept the room before they left. He slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers, silently.

A silent tear fell from her eye. James gently wiped it away. He opened her house door, without knocking. He unlaced their hands, and called out, "Mrs. Evans?"

"James, dear?" Heather walked into the hallway. She looked at her daughter. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, and the tears streamed down her face. James looked at her. Lily looked broken and hurt. He motioned to the living room, and Heather wordlessly followed them into there.

James got her sit on the couch. "What happened?" Heather asked James.

"We got some bad news this morning," James started, and Heather look scared. "A wizard, a very powerful one at that, is on loose. At some point last night, he attack a muggleborn and her family."

"Who?" Heather asked.

"Whose who?" Matthew asked, walking into the room. He looked at the couch, where Lily and James sat. Lily was lending into James, crying silently. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"A family was murdered last night," Heather said, her voice quivering.

Matthew took a seat in the closest chair to him. "Who?" Heather repeated.

"K-ka-yle Ba-ker," Lily managed to say in between sobs. James pulled her closer.

A tears fell from her mothers eyes. "Did anyone survive?" Matthew almost scared to ask.

"No," James said in a low voice. He felt Lily shake under his hand. He almost broke, from seeing Lily so upset. "When Voldemort decides to kills, he finishes the job."

Heather, like her daughter, was shaking from crying so hard.

Matthew, watched his wife, before motioning for James to follow him, "How did you find out, son?"

"My parents have to go out searched for him, since their Aurors. They had the day off until Voldemort attacked Kayle last night," James couldn't bring himself to say killed or murdered.

Matthew sat down a glass in front of James and held on to his own. James took a sip of the soda.

"How many young witches and wizards are going to be attacked before he's caught?" Matthew asked angrily.

"I don't know sir, but what I do know is that Kayle's the first Hogwarts student to be attacked. Hogwarts is safe, Voldemort's terrified of Dumbledore. Voldemort is just trying to scare the wizarding community. Which, as it seems, is working fairly well," James answered honestly.

"Who is he going to target next? Are you and your friends safe?" Matthew asked.

"Again, Sir, I have no idea. Even if Voldemort comes after Lily or me, or even our friends, we could fight him off long enough to get help," James said.

"But what if you can't fight him off?" Matthew questioned.

"Then we die fighting. One things clear, Voldemort is gaining strength and followers, quickly," James stated.

Matthew nodded. "Dark times are coming."

"Yes, unfortunately they are. Pain and fear are coming with it as well," James agreed.

"How do you know all of this?" Matthew raised his eyebrow.

"My parents don't keep me totally in the dark," James replied.

"When's the funeral for Faye, Henry, Kayle, Logan, Alyssa, and Ely?" Matthew asked.

"Mum didn't say. I think they have to cover up the murder to seem muggle related, and make sure the Muggle Minster keeps it hushed," James answered.

James finished off his drink before returning to the living room. Lily was still on the couch where he left her. He picked her up, and headed towards the stairs. Matthew stared at James carrying Lily up the stairs.

He nudged the door open, and entered her room. He laid her softly on her bed. As gently as he could, he pulled the covers from under her and covered her up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and shut the door behind him.

When he returned home without Lily, everyone started asking him, "Where's Lily."

"Lily fell asleep over at her house. Her father and I went into the kitchen and started talking about Voldemort and the attack last night. When I got back into the living room, Lily cried herself to sleep," James explained.

"Your parents wont be back before the start of the year. So they asked that we make sure we're packed and ready to go back," Remus told him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A week went by, and Lily became a little happier. New Year's Eve was here. The Marauders, the girls, Luke, and Alexa were hanging around James' house. Everyone empty several cases of butterbeer, and as the day progressed they started playing games.

Spin the bottle, and truth or dare were amongst the few. The sky was pitch black, but the lights at James's house was shining brightly.

A figure stood outside the living room window, from a distant. A red pair of eyes pierced through the darkness, struggling to see into the house, watching every movement of the group of teens.

Luke and Alexa broke of slightly from the rest of the group. Remus' hand stayed around Hollie's waist, as James held Lily's hand through the night. Madison and Sirius sat quietly.

"Hey guys, do you want more drink and some food?" Remus asked.

"Yea," everybody answered.

James, Remus, and Sirius walked into the kitchen. "I have a feeling we're being watched," Sirius announced in a hushed voice.

"I was wondering if it was just me or if you felt like we we're being watched too," James agreed.

James heard the girls yelling, "10.…………9," The guys hurried out there.

"7.……………..6," The count down continued. "5.…………4.………….3.………."

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her closer. "2."

Remus followed James, and pulled Hollie closer. "1"

James and Remus kissed their girlfriends, and Sirius kissed Madison.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR," they yelled in chorus. Everyone watched as James spun Lily around. Lily was laughing.

Madison looked around, "Where's Luke and Alexa?"

The guys swore under their breaths. Lily, Hollie, and Madison looked at the Marauders. "What's going on?"

They looked at one another with a worried glance. "We feel like we're being watched. And not in the good way."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Lily demanded.

"Because we didn't think that Luke and Alexa would disappear," James snapped.

The guys pulled out their wands, and the girls followed suit. "We need to find them, and quickly." Lily shivered.

"If you run in to _anything_ or _anybody_ that you don't know. Stun them. Doesn't matter if you're not legal yet. Lets spread out and search," James said quietly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- yes I know I'm mean to leave you at this point. It took 3 hours to write this chapter, and I still want to write a chapter for darkness within. Before my parents wake up, which is in 1 hour and 20 mins.

Please tell me what you think, and where'd Alexa and Luke went.

Review and I'll update sooner.

M.M


	32. St Mungo's?

A/n- SO without farther ado chapter 32 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Remus looked around at the group, "Why don't the girl search the house and we'll go look outside."

Everyone nodded, and the guys headed outside. A light flickered in the middle of the street. James nudged Sirius and muttered softly, "Do you know anyone with red eyes?"

Sirius poked Remus and relayed the message. Remus stepped in front of Sirius and James and replied, "There's only one person with red eyes. Voldemort. Why?" 

"Get in the house now," James said furiously.

The others obeyed, and James followed them quickly in there. "We found Luke and Alexa," Lily said, entering the room with Luke at her side. 

"Where were they at?" James asked.

"Out in the back," Alexa answered.

"Luke, Alexa, go into the kitchen for a few minutes," James said. 

Lily looked at James and pushed Luke and Alexa towards the kitchen. "What the hell was that about?"

"Where's Alice, Madison, and Hollie?" Remus asked.

Sirius didn't wait for an answer. "Alice, Madison, Hollie get in here. NOW," Sirius yelled.

The three girls appeared seconds later. "What?"

"Ask James," Sirius answered.

"Well," they tapped their feet. 

"Who here knows how to apparate?" James asked.

Lily, Remus, Alice, Madison, and Hollie all nodded. "Good. Grab someone. And apparate now. We have to get out of here," James demanded. 

"Why?"

"Voldemort's here. He's watching us now."

"Oh. That's why you asked about the red eyes," Sirius concluded.

"Yes. Alexa and Luke might be an imposter. Lily, you know Luke, you must tell me if he's not acting the way he normally does. Understand," Lily nodded and James continued, "I don't care if your underaged. Mum and dad will understand why. Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron."

Madison turned to Lily and asked, "Are your parents home?"

"Thankfully they're not," Lily answered, with a sigh of relieve. "Alexa. Luke, Get in here now." Luke and Alexa rushed into the room. 

"Guys we don't have time. We have-" James stopped dead in his tracks and swore loudly. 

"Get out now," Sirius yelled over the noise. 

They all felt hands on them. James shot a warning into the sky, visible to the muggle and wizarding world. Lily yelled, and Voldemort's evil laugh pierced through the sounds of tumbling stone, and breaking. 

James frantically looked back and forth, trying to see through the black. Voldemort said, in his high pitched voice, "We have the younger two. What were their names? Oh right, Luke and Alexa."

They heard Luke's voice yelling from outside. "Get off of me."

"If you want them alive, then you surrender now," Voldemort said above Luke's yells. 

James felt the person next to him go limp. He felt like yelling out but bit back the words. The group heard crying from outside. Luke's yells grew louder, and did the crying. The hands around James' upper arm was loose.

James quickly elbowed his holder. They cried out in pain, and let go. James took this time to shoot a stunning spell to Voldemort. Voldemort moved out the way, but only just missing. Sirius followed James' lead and within seconds Voldemort was dancing out the way of two sets of spells. 

Voldemort barked many unheard orders. The pairs of hands around the other loosen and eventually let go. Alice bend down near the unconscious Lily. No one dared to light the wands in case that Voldemort will see the where everyone was. 

Remus sent his own spell then rushed with Hollie and Madison outside where Luke's screams could be heard. They saw Luke, tearfully, standing in the way of Alexa's body. Luke shook with rage, tears poured down, as he spun out of the way of the spells headed for him. They watched in horror as a spell hit Luke. Luke fell screeching in pain. 

Remus shot a well-aimed spell that sent a Death Eater to the ground. Hollie shot her own, which hit one of the others in the chest and he went spiraling five feet away. Madison silently sent a spell in the middle of the two Death Eaters left. Seconds before the spell hit them, they apparate. 

Hollie hurried over to Alexa, who had blood caked around her hand and mouth. 

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's," Hollie said. 

"You and Madison take Luke and her there. I have to go help," Remus said, hurrying back inside. He heard two pops before he went back into complete darkness. He felt his way around to where Alice was. 

"Remus," Alice breathed. "How were they?" 

"Hollie and Madison took them to St. Mungo's. How is she?" Remus asked over the noise. 

"Not good. The Death Eater that was holding her did something, but I can't figure out what," Alice said frantically. 

"Apparate to St. Mungo's. Leave her in Madison care. You have to come back. I'm the only other one that can Apparate and I can't get the both of them out of here," Remus said in a low voice, Alice almost missed what he said. 

The pop from Alice apparating out was covered by the sounds of spells hitting different objects. Remus jumped in the mix of spells. He found some unconscious Death Eaters while trying to get to James and Sirius. 

"Alice will be back in a few minutes," He filled the others in. 

They ducked and dodged different spells as the minutes drug on. A faint pop filled Remus' ear. 

He grabbed the closest arm and apparate out. Remus groaned as the light shown brightly. A faint pop. Remus looked to see James and Alice. A couple of nurses hurried down the hall to the four. Within moments of apparating in, they were all in intensive care unit rooms. 

A nurse was stationed over each of their beds. James wasn't taking staying in bed for fighting. He wanted to see Lily. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. It took a lot of energy to push himself off the bed into the standing position. 

A nurse rushed over to get him back in the bed, but he fought her off. "No I want to see Lily," he slurred. 

He continued on, pushing himself to the limits to see her. He didn't know all the damage the spells did to him, but he didn't care. He asked around for Lily's room. Though he tried desperately not to slur his words, they continued as though he wasn't even trying. 

Nurses all tried to get him back to his room, but all he could say was, "I want to see Lily."

One the nurse, Troy McClain, tried to get James back to bed. "No," James said simply. James continued on his way down a hall. 

Troy stepped in front of him. "Mr. Potter, who are you looking for?"

"My baby, she's hurt," James said. "My Lily."

"She's in this room," Troy pointed to the right. "You may go in. She's sleeping though."

James softly padded into Lily's room. A nurse looked at him sternly and said, "You can't be in here."

"I just want-" 

"I told him he could be in here," Troy interrupted. "As it seems, Mr. Potter wont go back to his room without seeing his girlfriend."

The nurse set a chair next to Lily's bed. "You can only be in here for few minutes." The nurse gently helped James to the chair. James collapsed into the chair.

The two nurses backed out of the room. Kellie turned to Troy and muttered, "He shouldn't be in there. We still don't know why she wont wake. He shouldn't be in contact with it if its bad."

Kellie watched James place his hand in Lily's. Troy just answered, "He's persistent. He just wants to make sure Lily will be okay."

James laid his head on the bed beside Lily's body. He muttered, "I love you," before he fell asleep, clutching Lily's hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- pretty long chapter. Any ideas on what happened to Lily? And I'll be getting to What happened to the others next chapter. 

Preview:

"_Sir, I tried to get Mr. Potter back to his room but he was persistent with wanting to see Ms. Evans," A nurse informed a lanky, white-bearded man. _

"_Mr. Potter always manages to get his way. He is a smart boy. How is it they got away from a kill-intended Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked._

"_We don't know, sir. They arrived all in poor condition. Ms. Woods and Ms. Wilks were in better condition then the others upon arrival," Troy answered._

"_May I speak to them then?" questioned Dumbledore._


	33. What's wrong with Lily

A/n- new chapter time. Hope you in joy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hours went by as the healers couldn't move James from the chair he sat in.

"Sir, I tried to get Mr. Potter back to his room but he was persistent with wanting to see Ms. Evans," A nurse informed a lanky, white-bearded man.

"Mr. Potter always manages to get his way. He is a smart boy. How is it they got away from a kill-intended Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"We don't know, sir. They arrived all in poor condition. Ms. Woods and Ms. Wilks were in better condition then the others upon arrival," Troy answered.

"May I speak to them then?" questioned Dumbledore.

"But sir -," The nurse tried to argue.

"It is very important that I speak to them. We need to find out how Voldemort attacked them," Dumbledore spoke softly.

"This way, Headmaster," Troy lead him to a room with two beds and a small window. Hollie was lying on the bed closest to the window, and Madison was near the door.

Dumbledore looked at the two seventh years. The two girls were covered in bruises and cuts. Hollie's left arm was broken. "Ms. Woods, Ms. Wilks," He said.

"Professor," Hollie said softly.

"Hello, Professor," Madison answered.

"May I speak to them alone?" Dumbledore asked Troy.

"Certainly, sir," Troy said, while exiting.

"Hollie, Madison, what went on tonight?" Dumbledore asked. His was folded as he sat at the edge of Madison's bed.

"We were at James' house for the new year. Lily parents and sister had gone to her sisters boyfriends house. James' parents are still investigating the murder of Kayle Baker. So it was just Luke, Alexa, James, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Lily and us at James'. At midnight, we found out the Luke and Alexa were missing. The guys went to search outside while we searched inside," Hollie started.

"The guys rushed inside just as we found Luke and Alexa in the backyard. The guys were frantic as they called us into the living to see if who could apparate. When we asked why, James said that He-who-must-not-be-named was there. Before we could apparate out, He-who-must-not-be-named crashed the house. He said he had Luke and Alexa. Death Eaters grabbed us by the upper arm-" Madison was saying.

"That's how my arm got broke," Hollie added. Dumbledore nodded. "James managed to get lose and send a stunning spell at He-who must-not-be-named. He dodged that, but gave order, we think, to let us fight. Remus, Madison, and I rushed outside to where we heard Luke yelling, and crying."

"We attacked three of the five Death Eaters attacking Luke and Alexa. Before we could stun the other two, they apparated. Alexa was unconscious and Luke barely conscious. Hollie and I brought them here. After that we don't know what happened during the fight. About 10 minutes later, Alice and Lily arrived. Lily was, like Alexa, unconscious. Alice handed Lily's limp body over to us and disappeared. Seconds after that Alice returned with James, and Remus had Sirius," Madison said.

"The Healers had already taken back Alexa and Luke. Several more Healers rushed out to take the rest of us back. We had no time to talk to the others, but we have hear the other Healers talking about the others. Is it true that Lily still hasn't waken, and they don't know why?" Hollie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore nodded.

"How are the others?" Madison asked.

"From what they told me, James went to see Lily. Remus is alright but still asleep. Alice awake and talking. Sirius is asleep as well. Luke will be okay. He sustained a lot of injuries while protecting Alexa. Alexa had a lot of internal bleeding, mostly likely from the curses," Dumbledore answered, "Do you know if during any point in the battle, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters used any unforgivable curses?"

"Not while we were in there," Madison answered. "But then again, they could have after we came here."

"Thank you for all your information," Dumbledore said, leaving the room. "Mr. McClain, How much longer until they are released?"

"Well, sir, Everyone but Lily and Alexa can be released today. Alexa will be released this weekend. As for Lily, when we can figure out what spell has her in a coma and we can save it, is when she can be released," Troy answered.

"What have you figured out about Ms. Evans condition," He asked.

"Whatever has her under, leaves no mark. Its making her worst. She's starting to bleed internally. And it fends off every spell we try. We can't figure out what it could be," Troy shook his head.

"It could be a dark spell. Have you tried _Consfikious_? It causes comas, internal bleeding, and if I'm not mistaken, it fights off all spells," Dumbledore scratched his head. "I just can't seem to remember the counter curse."

Troy pulled Kellie aside. "What?"

"Dumbledore might have figured out what's putting Ms. Evans under," Troy said.

"Well?" Kellie asked, tapping her foot.

"Could it be _Consfikious?_" Dumbledore asked.

"No, it causes the lungs to fail, and her lungs haven't failed yet," Kellie answered.

"Wait her lungs haven't failed?" Dumbledore asked. "They should have when she went under."

"This spell is keeping her alive. It's like it want to torture her," Kellie replied.

"It could be several spells working together," Troy said. "But all spell must be ones that don't leave a mark."

Kellie's eyes lit up, "Umm, how about _Trilipe, Curcio, _and _Hilomatia?_"

"No. _Hilomatia_ would have caused her lungs to fail as well," Troy said.

Dumbledore looked at the two Healers. "I will be in my office. Please when you release the other, have them fire to my office. I would like to see all of them."

"Yes, sir," Kellie answered. "Alkecca, Paige, get Ms. Woods, Ms. Wilks, Ms. Young, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Evans, and Mr. Lupin ready for release please."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/n- I hope you enjoyed. I know it has been awhile. It took me some time to figure out how I was going to have this chapter. It wont be much longer before I post again hopefully. I love ya'll who stuck around. I made this chapter repeat some of the previous information just incase you have forgotten cause I know it has been a while.

~I'm not your princess~


	34. Alice saved her

A/n- lots have gone on since I last posted. I hope some of my faithful reviewers have stuck around.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alkecca and Paige gathered the group of friends. The school clothes on. "You all will be using the fire to arrive in Professor Dumbledore's office. Please one at a time will enter the fireplace, and floo to his office. We will be starting with Mr. Potter."

He was handed a flower pot of powder, which he grabbed a big handful of it. "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts," he said loudly and clearly. He felt the fire pulling him into the new fireplace within Hogwarts. He was happy to be back to his home at Hogwarts, but he felt guilty he was here and his girlfriend wasn't.

The others, one by one, showed up. Dumbledore conjured more plush chairs for the group to sit in. "I am aware of the attack, as are your parents. As soon as you leave here you may see them, they are waiting in the head dormitory waiting patiently. I have talked to Ms. Woods and Ms. Wilks about what happened. They could only tell me what happened until they left with Luke and Alexa. Will the rest of you please inform me of what happened?" He asked warmly.

"It was midnight when Luke and Alexa ran off. We just noticed it, so we went to search for them. When Sirius, Remus, and I was looking outside I noticed a pair of red eyes watching us. I asked who did we know that had red eyes, after Remus told us Voldemort we rushed inside. We were about to apparate when the Death Eaters and Voldemort surrounded us. The lights went out, so we couldn't see anything but we could hear," James started.

"Voldemort stood in front of us. I could tell because he told us to surrender or Luke and Alexa would be harmed. That's when we heard yelling and crying from what we thought was outside. We were grabbed from behind, but mum and dad taught me how to get out the grip. I fought with the Death Eater until I was free and started shooting non-verbal spells at Voldemort, we didn't want him to know where we were. As I was fighting I felt the person next to me drop, I couldn't stop fighting or we would all die. Voldemort barked the orders, I'm guessing to let us fight, because within two minutes we had Voldemort dancing between mine and Sirius' spells, always just missing him," James said.

"That's when Hollie, Madison, and I ran outside to check on Luke and Alexa. Alexa was on the ground, caked on blood all over her. Luke was crying as he dodged spells trying to save Alexa. I stunned the first one, whose spell hit Luke. Hollie attacked another one. Madison scared off the other two. Hollie and Madison grabbed Luke and Alexa and apparated out," Remus added.

"As the others were fighting, I knelled down to the person who dropped. I didn't know it was Lily until Remus came back in. Remus told me to apparate Lily to Madison and Hollie then come back he was the only other one that could apparate. So I placed Lily in Madison's care and went back for the others. I placed a hand on Remus, he walked to the first person he found, as did I, and we apparated to St. Mungo's," Alice chipped in.

"We always we fighting, James and I. When Alice left, Remus helped. More and More Death Eaters were arriving and falling. We had them dancing. James and I were shooting off spells to the last second before Remus and Alice saved us. Their quick thinking is what saved us," Sirius said.

"That is a heroic story," Dumbledore nodded. "Do you have any idea what happened to Ms. Evans?"

"No sir," Alice answered. "I tried to figure out and save her but I couldn't. She was attacked by a non-verbal spell and it was a nasty one because she fell quickly. But if it does help, her heart stopped. I did cpr to save her. She wasn't breathing one minute but the next she was breathing normally."

"Did you cast any spell on her to keep her lungs breathing?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard.

"I don't remember what all I did to her while trying to save her. There is a big possibly that I did use a spell mum taught me to keep her breathing, speaking of it now, I think I did. Her lungs failed and collapsed, I remember now, I used _calipsy. _When I used that, she was stable," Alice muttered.

"You might have just narrowed the search on what spell attacked Ms. Evans," Dumbledore's eyes glowed. "And you saved her."

"How?"

"The spell the Death Eater holding her used was very dark. A dark spell used with the intent of killing her. With your knowledge of healing, you were able to save her. This spell was trying to kill her by causing lung failure and cause internal bleeding, but this spell is dark in the way it doesn't get better, only worst. I'm surprised that you were able to stabilize her and mend her lungs. Most likely, spell wasn't developed enough to start fending off healing spells," Dumbledore tried to explain.

"You saved her, she wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you Ms. Young," Dumbledore said loudly.

Alice sat in shock.

"You are dismissed to the head dormitory. I don't want you in class, or any where in this castle besides there and kitchens. I know you make it to the kitchens as if you never left the head dormitory," He said looking at James with a smile. "And that's how I want you to make sure it will stay until I come back for you."

"Yes sir," they all said as they walked down the spiral stairs.

The walk to the heads common room was silent. "Passion," James muttered as they reached the portal hole. The picture swung forward and they entered the common room. It was different. Dumbledore had brought a couple cots into the common room. It was big enough to hold six extra cots and the couches and chairs.

Spread around the room was their families. Emily and Seth threw their arms around James and Sirius. Cara and Nolan pulled Alice into a hug. Betha and Cameron rushed up to Hollie. As Evelyn and Roy hugged Madison. John and Mary looked lovingly at Remus. Matthew ruffled Luke's hair as Heather hugged him.

The next hour was filling the families in on the series of events that happened a day prior.

"You were all brave. Braver than most wizards that has been approached by He-who-must-not-be-named," Nolan said.

Remus pulled Hollie as close as he could. "Fear of the name increase fear of the object itself."

"You should not have had to fight Voldemort at such a young age," Seth agreed. "But you did, and you fought well. You focused on one thing and one thing only, getting yourselves out. You might have been hurt but you are alive."

James looked really upset. "Lily will make it out of this, James, have faith," Betha answered. "She made it this far and if it wasn't for Alice's quick thinking she wouldn't have made it at all. You should look on the bright side. She's alive. Dumbledore, with the information Alice provided, will help the Healers save her."

"It wouldn't have happened if we were paying attention, and tried to figure out why we felt as if we were being watched," James answered angrily.

"It's nobody's fault Prongs, We couldn't have done anything. We didn't know they cursed her. We couldn't have known," Sirius said. "We all feel guilty." He motioned to everyone that stood around. "But Prongs we couldn't have done anything to help anyone besides what we did. We held them off while they got them out. We did everything we could."

"We know you miss Lily, but she'll be okay," Alice said.

"Yes from what you did," James placed his head in his hands. "I didn't do anything to save my girlfriend!"

Madison placed her hand on his back. "Yes you did. You protected her and Alice as Alice tried to help her. That's all you could have done. If you didn't protect them, who knows what would have happened to Lily."

"I need air," he said finally, standing. He headed toward his room. He grabbed three things before returning to the common room. "Here, go get food," He handed a blank parchment and his invisibility cloak to Sirius and Remus. "I'm sure everyone here is up for some food. Get enough for everyone." His broom was in his other hand.

"Where are you going," His parents asked.

"For air."

"I thought Dumbledore told you to stay in this dorm and the kitchens. No where else," Evelyn said.

"Since when have I followed any rules? Dumbledore knows about the map and the cloak, and he knows where I'm going," James answered.

Remus looked at him, "Where?" he demanded.

"Sirius knows where to find me," he muttered, mounting his brooms. With a flick of his wrist the windows swung open and he soared out them.

They all looked at Sirius. "He's going to the place where he's gone for years. To the best sunrises and the best listeners."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked. "What listeners? Who is he talking to?"

"The stars. If he isn't back when we get back I'll go get him," Sirius said. He flicked his wand and the windows shut.

Remus tapped the blank parchment in front of everyone and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to now good." The parchment suddenly became the map.

"We will be back in a while with food," Sirius said as he swung to cloak over both of them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"He still isn't back," Emily said worriedly to Sirius.

"Okay, I'll go get him." Sirius' broom appeared and the windows opened again. Sirius mounted his broom and soared out the windows like James had done. He flew straight up and landed on the top of Gryffindor tower.

James turned the other way and Sirius sat next to him. "Prongs, we have food."

"I don't want to eat," James answered.

"You need to eat. You can't starve yourself," Sirius replied.

James looked at his best friend, his eyes swollen from crying. "I tried to be a man. I couldn't help it," he said as Sirius studied his face.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if Madison was hurt and she's not even my girlfriend. I'm surprised you handled this well. But Prongs, you need to eat," Sirius tried to convince him.

"I'm not going to face them like this," James shook his head.

"I'll bring you up food. And when you finish eating you should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day," Sirius reasoned.

Sirius appeared with food. He sat with James while he ate. "Thanks," James mounted his broom. "I'm going to sleep."

Sirius watched him leave and sat for a few more minutes before returning to the common room. Everyone looked at him with a questioning look.

"Where is he?" Hollie asked.

"In bed. I got him to eat and then he went to bed," Sirius answered.

"How is he holding up?" Emily asked.

"As well as possible seeming as his girlfriend is laying in a bed, almost dead and he feels responsible," Sirius shrugged. "He'll be okay. He'll make it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n- yes its been a while but man this is a long chappy. Yes I thought it would be good to add some man to man between Sirius and James, showing that all guys aren't strong.

Hope you enjoyed. =)

MissingMommy =)


	35. Planning Pranks and Firewhiskey

A/n- I am truely sorry I haven't updated this story in almost a year. A lot of things have happened in my life in the past two years. I lost interest in writing for over a year. Though I never lost faith in reading. After reading Percy Jackson, I started to write again. That fanfic is the only multichaptered fanfic that I have finished. But since I have been getting reviews for my two multichaptered Harry Potter fics, I have decided to try and continue to write. I know I have lost reviewers. I just hope that some people will still read it and review. Here is the new chapter.

James woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes. The Marauder's weren't in the cots they had dragged into his room last night. He grabbed some of his muggle clothes and headed for his bathroom. After a long shower, he was ready to face everyone sitting in the head's common room.

"Morning," he announced as he entered the common room. He was oblivious the last awake.

"Prongs!" Sirius said cheerfully. "They wouldn't let us go get food while you were asleep."

"Well, you want to head out now. We need to make a pitstop in Hogsmeade's anyways," he replied, grabbing the map from the desk that Sirius placed it on last night.

"You can't go to Hogsmeade. It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend. Besides how will you get there?" his father asked.

"Everyone's forgetting who we are," Sirius smirked. "And what we do."

"You can't possibly be planning a prank," Hollie replied. "Remus, you guys aren't planning a prank, are you?"

"Sorry that information is classified. You have to be a Marauder to know," Remus answered, ammused.

"Boys, maybe this isn't the best idea," James' mum, Emily, asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," James smiled.

"It'll be epic," Sirius replied. "I can't wait to see the look on Minnie's face when she sees it."

"Come on. We have to hurry since we have hungry people here." James did a quick change of topics, though it didn't work.

"What if you get caught?" Remus' mum, Mary, questioned.

"We never get caught placing it in motion. We always get caught afterwards since we're the best around," Sirius boested.

"Besides, that's why we made the insulting map," James shrugged.

"It insults you?"

"It sure does," the Marauders laughed. "But we'll be back in a few minutes before we head off."

Twenty minutes later they were half way to Hogsmeade, squished together under the invisibility cloak.

"I swear mate, we are getting too big for this cloak," Sirius grumbled.

"We're making a stop in Rosmerta's Pub," James whispered back.

"Firewhiskey?" Sirirus said, perking up.

"Yes," James answered.

"Prongs, I'm pretty sure your parents won't like that you're drinking firewhiskey," Remus muttered.

"Everyone in my common room is over seventeen. They can choose," James reasoned.

"If you think so," Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, watch your head." Sirius ducked just in time to miss hitting the door frame.

"Can we take this bloody cloak off yet? I can hardly see where I'm going," Sirius groaned.

"We're almost out of Hunydukes then we can take of the cloak," James replied.

Remus opened the door to Hogsmeade, quickly took the cloak off. They headed off in the direction of Zonko's. They spent half an hour picking out the perfect items for their prank. They left the money on counter and left. Sirius pushed the door open to reveal Rosmerta's Pub.

They made their way up the counter. "My, my, my, isn't it the Marauders?" Rosmerta mused as she made her way over with three butterbeers. "What do I owe this visit from y'all?"

"We need a few cases of firewhiskey," James replied.

"How many?"

"Two cases of firewhiskey and one case of butterbeers," Sirius replied.

"Of course, darlings," Rosmerta answered. "Any special occasion?"

"None," Sirius said, flirtingly, lending up against the bar. "We just feel like some firewhiskey."

Rosmerta grabbed three cases from beneath the bar, "That'll be 24 galleons."

They each pulled out 8 galleons, and slid them to her. Sirius gave her a wink before downing the rest of his butterbeer. They slipped out of the pub with the firewhiskey and their prank items. What they couldn't get, they would transfigure things into the necessary objects.

They were making their way back through the tunnel, chatting about the new prank plans. "Okay so, Padfoot, you're going to talk to the house elves about the feast back from the holidays okay. Moody and I are going to Minnie's classroom to redecorate."

"Sounds like a plan. I still think we should redecorate every classroom and the Great Hall," Sirius sighed.

They got back, laughing loudly as they entered the common room. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours," James' dad demanded.

"Planning," Remus shrugged.

"Well, Professor McGonagall stopped by to tell everyone that Lily will be released in time for the first day back," Lily's mum, Heather, said, glancing between the friends.

Sirius clapped James on the back, "Well, now we have a reason to celebrate." James smiled.

"Celebrate with what?" Emily asked, skeptically. They grabbed cases of drinks from James' bedroom. "James Oliver Potter, where did you get firewhiskey?"

"Oliver?" Hollie laughed, ammused.

"Named for his great grandfather," Remus muttered in her ear. "We all found it funny."

"Rosmerta," Sirius answered for James.

"We're all seventeen or older, we can drink it," James added, opening a bottle.

His parents glared at him, but they didn't say any more. The Marauders had already downed his first bottle, toasting to Lily. "You're more than welcome to some. If you don't want firewhiskey, we bought a case of butterbeers," James broke the silence, motioning to the cases of drinks next to them. "We should celebrate."

Hollie, Madison, and Alice grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey each and started to drink on it. Their parents rolled their eyes, and wondered how they could drink it without choking.

"We considered spiking the pumpkin juice with firewhiskey," Sirius blurted out.

"What stopped you?" Madison asked. The parents looked in on the children, talking softly.

"Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one that disagreed to your plan," James pulled out his third drink. "Moony didn't like it either."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Minnie wouldn't like us getting the first years drunk," Remus reasoned.

"Why only the first years?" Hollie took another bottle out. She really didn't seem like the type to drink, but when she did drink, that girl could hold her firewhiskey. She was unlike Alice and Madison who rarely drank it.

"Because it would've been hilarious to see how they would act. Minnie would've exploded with so many drunk first years on her hands," Sirius smiled. "Hand me another one!"

"How would you know which ones would be first years and only to spike those ones?" Madison asked.

"Hmm, I didn't think about that," Sirius admitted.

"When do you think?" Alice smirked.

"When pranks are involved," Sirius shrugged.

Hours went by, but as it got later, the less firewhiskey was drank. Sirius was drunkenly trying to sing the Hogswart anthem. "Padfoot, you need to stop singing," James tried not to laugh at his best friend singing at the top of his lungs.

"But Prongs, it's a wonderful song!" Sirius replied.

"Padfoot, you're getting the words wrong," Remus added.

Out of all the teenagers, Sirius was the only one drunk. "Remus, dear, why have they been calling you Moony? And why are you calling them Padfoot and Prongs?" his mum asked.

"They're just nicknames," he shrugged.

"Yes, Remus, I have been wondering that too," Madison asked.

"We should tell them," James clapped his hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's not like they are going to tell anyone."

"If you think so," Remus shrugged. "Well, Hollie and Lily already know about me. Once a month, I become a werewolf."

Alice and Madison just stared. "That's why his nickname is Moony. For the moon," James added.

"You didn't bother to tell us," Alice asked. "We're your closest friends besides them two."

"It's not an easy conversation to have," Hollie defended Remus.

"So why are you Prongs and Padfoot?" Madison turned to James.

"I'm a Stag," he answered. "And Sirius is a dog."

"Are you telling us that you are unregistered animagas?" James' father demanded.

James shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. We did it so that we could help him."

"That's dangerous," Hollie's mum added.

"We have been careful. Took us nearly 3 years to become animagas. But now Moony doesn't hurt himself as much as he use to," James muttered. "We only wanted to help him." James noticed the way that Remus' parents were looking between Remus and himself. "And before you go thinking that Moony asked for our help, I'm telling you it was totally our idea. He wouldn't let but we did it anyways."

"It's true," Remus defended James. "I didn't ask them to do this. I told them it was dangerous and they shouldn't, but those two listen about the same as a two year old."

Their conversation was halted by Dumbledore entering the common room. "Everyone," he said loudly.

James was the first to stand. "As all of you should know, Lily will be released early tomorrow morning. She will make it back here before the train ever makes it. I do expect all of you back in class as if nothing happened. Lily will be excused from a few day to heal properly and completely. I expect everyone to make sure that she doesn't fall behind in her school work," Dumbledore muttered. "Oi, butterbeer."

Dumbledore grabbed two bottles of butterbeer before leaving, his robes almost getting caught in the door. "Well we should get some sleep," Madison streched.

"Before you go to bed, you might want some potions to prevent a hangover," Remus headed towards James' room. He appeared a few minutes later with 18 bottles of hangover potions. "Here, bottom's up," he handed them out before toasting with James. The three girls headed off to Lily's room, talking happily about Lily's return the next day. The parents climbed into their cots. Remus held Sirius down while James poured the hangover potion down his throat.

"Is he alright?" James' dad asked as Sirius coughed violently on the potion.

"He'll be fine. Come on Padfoot, time for bed," James put one of Sirius' arm around his neck, trying to hold him up.

"Wouldn't it be better if we use a leviation charm?" Remus asked, pulling out his wand.

"Thanks," James replied, still struggling under Sirius weight. Remus leviated Sirius to his cot in James' bed.

The next morning, Sirius woke to a spliting headache and his stomach growling with hunger. he rolled out of bed, careful not to wake James, who was still sound asleep. He glance over at Remus' cot, noticing that it was empty. He didn't remember making it to bed last night. He hardly remember anything. He stummbled to the bathroom, where he took a hot shower and cleaned up before facing the families.

He walked out of James' room, noticing that everyone but Lily's parents were play a round of exploding snaps. "Morning," he greeted as he sat on a couch.

Hollie had just beaten everyone, so they glanced up at him. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," Madison nodded.

"Moony, ready to go get food?" he asked. "I somenly swear I am up to no good," he tapped the map. "Looks like everyone's in the great hall. Perfect timing to get to the kitchens."

Remus nodded. They left quickly and silently. "How's the hangover?"

"I've had worst. Hangover potion?" he asked.

"Yeah, we had to force it down your throat last night. You spit half of it up though, that's probably why you have a headache," Remus shrugged, checking the map quickly.

They made it to the kitchens quickly and a house elf appeared in the door way. "Pippy has a basket full of food waiting for you," the elf spoke, handing the basket to Remus.

"Pippy, remember, you all have the rest of the day off today," Sirius reminded the house elf.

"Of course, Pippy remembers," Pippy nodded, heading towards a room at the back of the kitchen. It was obliviously where the house elfs slept when they weren't cleaning or cooking.

"Thanks Pippy," Remus nodded before they left. Fifteen minutes later they were handing out food to the group. They glanced up as the portait swung open, revealing Lily standing there.

"Lily flower!" Sirius yelled loudly. "We missed you!"

"I never thought I would hear that from you," Lily laughed. "It's good to be back though."

Everyone, in turn, hugged Lily. "We were so worried about you, sweetie," her mum said, wrapping Lily in her arms.

"I'm fine now!" Lily laughed. "I'm just tired and surprisingly sore."

"Well I'm glad that's the only thing that is wrong with you," Hollie agreed, pulling Lily into a hug after her father let go of her.

"Me too," Lily nodded, hugging Alice tightly. "Thanks."

"I only did what you would've done for any of us," Alice said.

"I know," Lily replied. Sirius was the last to get a hug from Lily. "I want to thank you for what you did," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged.

"Where's James?" she looked around.

"Still sleeping. They had a fun night, to say the least," James' dad asnwered.

"Firewhiskey?" she asked, seeing the boxes of empty bottles. They all looked down sheepishly. "Do you have butterbeers left?"

"Of course," Remus replied. "Third case down."

"Two cases of firewhiskey between the six of you?" she rolled her eyes. "Who got the drunkest?"

"Padfoot," Remus pointed to Sirius. "He was so drunk that he started to sing the Hogswart anthem on a table."

"I did?" Sirius asked. He gazed between everyone, who was trying hard not to laugh, unlike Lily who had bursted out laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes. You wouldn't listen to us, and still sang, quite horribly might I add," Remus replied. Lily downed half of the butterbeer before placing it on a table.

"I hope you were smart enough to drink a hangover potion," she said.

"I gave them all some. Prongs shoved it down Padfoot's throat though," Remus laughed.

"I'm going to bed before the feast," Lily stretched slightly.

Lily softly walked her way to James' room, crawling into his bed in way that wouldn't wake him. She curled up next to him, and was out like a lit. An hour or so later, James woke up to a slight headache and a warm body next to him. 'Oh god! What did I do last night?' he questioned himself before looking to see that it was Lily curled up next to him.

He slipped out of bed as quietly as possible, so he wouldn't wake her. He entered his bathroom, taking a shower and brushing his teeth before slipping back in bed with Lily. She stirred a few minutes later, "You're wet!"

"I just got out of the shower, silly," He replied, smiling down at her. "How you feeling, sexy?"

"Definately felt better, but it's good to finally get people to stop fussing over me," she replied.

"Well, you were in a coma," he tried to reason.

"I heard," she laughed. "They're even making me take a couple days from my studies!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her, "You worried me."

"I worried everyone," she shrugged. "Firewhiskey last night, huh?"

"Maybe. I didn't drink but four maybe five," he pulled her close. "We wanted to celebrate."

"You haven't planned a prank while I've been gone?" she asked.

"That information is classified," he smirked.

"Ah, so you have. What is it?" she questioned, smiling back.

"Oh you'll see," he replied. "It's a bunch of ideas brought together. You're gonna love it! But I'm not so sure Minnie will."

She rolled her eyes, kissed him then took over his bathroom. He went out to the common room, to grab food that he figured would already be there. "Lily's back!" Alice squealed when she saw him.

"I know," he replied, helping himself to bacon and eggs.

"How do you know?" Hollie demanded.

"I've already seen her. She's in the shower right now," he shrugged, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I'm guessing that once she gets done, we should head off to the feast," Madison suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Remus said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Forty minutes later, they said goodbye to their parents and headed down to the Great Hall. The students slowly made their way in fromt he carriages, taking their seats at their respective tables. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood, "Welcome back students. I hope your holidays were wonderful. But I know you are hungry, so dig in." He motioned to the tables, but no food appeared. McGonagall looked right at the Marauder's who wore innocent smiles. She glared. "Well as it appears, you will have to eat in your house common room. Sorry for the trouble," Dumbledore stood. Some students looked angry as they walked towards their common rooms.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, what have you done this time?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"Nothing," Sirius lied with an innocent smile on his face. "Why would you think we did something?"

"We'll see about this," McGonagall said. "I'll give you all a months worth of detention if I find out that you were behind this." With that, McGonagall swept passed them, heading off in the direction of the kitchens.

A/n- Okay, so I tried to make this very long to make up for lack of updating. I will update more I promise. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. Up next you will see how McGonagall reacts to all the classrooms being redecorated ;) It should be fun.


End file.
